


La boda de Sasuke Uchiha

by Hitory



Category: Naruto
Genre: Boda, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/M, Humor, Mundo ninja, Más etiquetas serán agregadas luego, sasuhina - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:02:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 28,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28774278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hitory/pseuds/Hitory
Summary: Cuando le dijo que sí, Hinata Hyuga no sabía que Sasuke Uchiha podía convertir una de las actividades más estresantes de la vida en la actividad absolutamente más estresante de su vida.
Relationships: Hyuuga Hinata/Uchiha Sasuke
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

La innecesaria tensión en el aire era más que evidente.

Dos equipos AMBU de la misma aldea, uno de tres integrantes y otro de cuatro, uno frente al otro, intercambiando los pergaminos sellados luego de una rigurosa inspección para asegurarse de que, efectivamente, no eran impostores.

Pero dos en especial, de equipos opuestos, parecían estar más tensos que los otros cinco.

Era más que evidente, al menos para ella, que el de la máscara de gato mantenía su vista fija sobre su persona.

Interiormente gimió, sabía que la había reconocido y lo que quería, podía negarse en ese momento si quería, pero eso solo haría que las cosas peores cuando estuvieran de vuelta a la aldea.

De mala gana bajó un poco sus defensas y miró hacia donde, se supone, estaban sus ojos y de un momento a otro todo era oscuro, iluminándose de poco a poco constante a su lento y elegante paso, había caído en su genjutsu.

Él se quitó su máscara y ella imitó su acción, no apartó la mirada de él, pues sabía que si lo hacía él se consideraría ganador de una discusión de todavía no había empezado.

Esperó a que dijera algo, pero a juzgar por su porte erguido y sus brazos cruzados, parecía que era lo que él esperaba lo mismo de ella.

Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero sin siquiera pronunciar una palabra fue interrumpida.

—Creí que habíamos llegado a un acuerdo —empezó —No tomarías más misiones…

— ¡Después de la boda! — Le interrumpió —Quedamos en que no tomaría más misiones después de la boda… además dije… que lo pensaría

—Estoy seguro de que dijiste que dejarías AMBU la semana pasada —entrecerró los ojos, tratando de intimidarla como siempre hacía.

—Yo no dije eso, ¡no-no pongas palabras en mi boca! —Parpadeó un par de veces y frunció el ceño —además no puedes impedir que cumpla con mis deberes para con la aldea

Empezó a acercarse más y ella trató de retroceder, pero había una pared que le impedía su cometido y sin percatarse ya estaba atrapada con sus brazos como barreras, impidiéndole cualquier intento de escape, aunque si quería, podía salir de su genjutsu pero, de nuevo, eso solo empeoraría las cosas.

—Hinata —la llamó con rudeza —Sabes muy bien porque no quiero que tomes misiones —le dijo apretando los dientes —No quiero ser viudo antes de tiempo

Relajó el ceño y sonrió un poco. Entendía su preocupación, después de toda una vida de perder a sus seres queridos era de esperarse que fuera precavido y un poco paranoico.

—Sasuke — mencionó su nombre con suavidad deslizando una mano sobre su hombro y la otra sobre su mejilla —voy a estar bien, no estoy sola y es una misión fácil, confía en mi

— ¿Cuándo vuelves a casa?

—Hoy mismo

Eso último pareció calmarlo un poco.

Se abstuvo de rodar los ojos.

—Estaré de regreso en tres días —le dijo —El pergamino que te acabo de dar es tuyo, es el itinerario de los preparativos para la boda

— ¿Q-qué?

Pero no le respondió, ya ni siquiera estaba dentro del genjutsu y él junto a su equipo ya se había ido.

Miró el pergamino en sus manos y reconoció el sello en él, eran los símbolos de sus clanes unidos, Sasuke lo había creado solo para ellos, para poder tener "privacidad" luego de enterarse que Naruto leía todos los mensajes que se mandaban entre ellos e incluso había utilizado algunos de esos mensajes para su proyecto personal, un libro erótico en memoria a su fallecido sensei Jiraiya.

Miró un poco más el pergamino y luego lo guardó con el pensamiento de leerlo luego. Su capitán la llamó y se pusieron en marcha a rastrear los demás rollos.

…

Estaba durmiendo plácidamente cuando sintió un fuerte golpe.

Exaltada trató de alcanzar la mesa de noche donde tenía sus kunais, pero en ese momento, al solo sentir la sabana sobre ella y lo que parecían ser unas patas de algún mueble, supo que estaba en el piso.

Como pudo se quitó la sabana de la cabeza y activó su byakugan, lista para atacar, pero se detuvo al ver a Sasuke parado frente a ella y con el ceño fruncido, los brazos cruzados y el pergamino que le había dado hace unos días en su mano.

—Lle-llegaste

—No leíste el itinerario —le reclamó.

Bueno, eso era obvio.

—No tuve tiempo —le respondió tratando de ponerse de pie y viendo su molestia, era inútil esperar su ayuda —Lo leeré ahora —extendió la mano, pero él no le dio el pergamino.

—No hay tiempo, tenemos que irnos

—P-pero, tengo que ducharme

—Hinata, te daré un minuto para bajar, sino… —pero antes de que terminara su frase ella ya había corrido al baño, sabía cómo era Sasuke y era mejor no provocarlo.

Y si iba a ir por ahí en pijamas, al menos lo haría con buen aliento.

Poco sabía ella lo serio que era este asunto para Sasuke, y mucho menos lo difícil que sería lidiar con su prometido a partir de ese momento.


	2. Planificación

El camino por la aldea había sido tranquilo, pero tenso e incómodo, al menos para ella que trataba de mantenerse al día con Sasuke.

Parecía seguir molesto, pero el estado actual de su vestimenta; simplemente unos pantalones –muy– cortos y un top que penas cubría lo necesario, deteniéndose justamente en su ombligo, parecía que había despertado en él el instinto de macho alfa que tanto le caracterizaba, sosteniéndole la mano y enviando miradas amenazantes a todo hombre en su camino.

No era su culpa, Sasuke no la había dejado cambiarse.

Pero el remordimiento le carcomía, sabía lo serio que era su prometido, siempre se esmeraba haciendo las cosas –como cuando lo retó a aprender a hacer curri sin usar su Sharingan y terminó con un resultado deliciosamente bueno – y cuando planeaba algo le gustaba que todo se hiciera al pie de la letra, algo –muy– controlador, pero era su forma de ser y no podía evitar ser como tal.

Así que no leer la planificación había un grave error de su parte.

—Sasuke —le llamó, pero él Uchiha no le hizo y siguió caminando, manteniendo a barbilla en alto y apretando un poco los labios.

Era tan adorable.

—Realmente lo siento —se abrazó a su brazo sin desunir sus manos y apoyó la cabeza en el mismo sin dejar de mirarlo —lo haré en cuanto volvamos… lo prometo —dijo con una voz minúscula, más aguda de lo normal y un poco ronca.

Notó como la miró levemente.

—Ya no importa —le dijo apartando la mirada y siguió caminando.

Mentir era algo que se le daba bien a Sasuke, pero con el tiempo había descubierto ciertos signos que dejaban al descubierto su engaño, como ese pequeño temblor en sus cejas, casi imperceptible, o cuando su yugular se marcaba levemente en su cuello, justo como lo hacía en estos momentos, pero lo dejó parar, lo último que necesitaba era que se molestara más y la acusara de acusarle de mentir.

—Entonces ¿A dónde vamos? —le preguntó.

—Yamanaka

— ¿Ino? —preguntó mirándolo con incredulidad.

—Yamanaka —Repitió, dándole a entender que no era ella.

—I-Inoichi —afirmó ella, casi segura, aunque no entendía para qué.

—Ya-ma-na-ka —le dijo de nuevo, separando las sílabas como si fuera idiota.

El rostro de Hinata palideció.

—D-debes estar bromeando — le dijo deteniendo su paso —No podemos ir con _La_ Yamanaka Ishime.

Sasuke la miró arqueando una ceja.

— ¿Por qué no? —preguntó.

— ¡Me da miedo!

Ella sabía porque quería ir donde esa mujer, después de todo la madre de Ino era la organizadora de bodas más famosa en todo el país del fuego y sus fronteras, incluso era muy solicitada en occidente, donde solo parejas muy afortunadas eran las que recibían el honor de tenerla a ella como su organizadora de bodas.

Sin embargo, conocía a Ishime Yamanaka incluso desde antes de conocer a Ino, y si bien alguna vez soñó que fuera la organizadora de su boda, todos esos deseos se habían borrado cuando la misma fue la organizadora de bodas de Temari.

Como una de las damas de honor, ella estuvo presente en la mitad del proceso de preparación de la boda… y sinceramente, fue suficiente como para que reconsiderase las cosas.

—Eso es absurdo —Dijo sin detener su paso —Eres una ninja, pones tu vida en riesgo en cada misión, pero ¿le temes a una Yamanaka sin habilidades para el combate? Ja

Se mordió la lengua para no contestarle, ya estando frente a la casa Yamanaka, no sería buena idea.

Tocaron la puerta y esta se abrió casi inmediatamente.

Largas piernas bien moldeadas, muslos que se escondían tras una meticulosa falda lisa azul, una blusa blanca sin mangas y con un muy generoso escote, labios pintados de rojos y unos lentes que escondían detrás de ellos esplendidos ojos grises fue lo que recibieron como bienvenida.

A pesar de la rara vista, no había duda que la madre de Ino era una mujer escultural. Literalmente causaba un sentimiento lésbico en muchas otras mujeres… incluyéndola.

—Uchiha Sasuke, lo he estado esperando —dijo la mujer con una encantadora sonrisa que desapareció cuando volteo a verla —me gustaría decir lo mismo para usted, Hyuga, espero que pudiera rebajar esas tres tallas que le pedí la última vez

¿Había mencionado que esa mujer la odiaba?

—También es un placer verla

Pero la Yamanaka solo la miró de arriba abajo y la ignoró mientras tomaba a Sasuke del brazo libre, invitándolo a entrar, apartándolo de ella y cerrando la puerta.

Y mientras estaba afuera suspiró ante las desvergonzadas palabras de Ishime.

— ¿Está seguro de esto? Porque si cambia de opinión estoy segura de que mi hermosa y talentosa hija dejaría a ese remedo de novio raro que tiene a cambio de un buen esposo y ese lindo anillo

Los siguientes meses serían muy largos.


	3. Colores

—Una boda debe ser magnífica, elegante e inolvidable tanto para los invitados como para la pareja, sin espacio para críticas —decía Ishime caminando de un lado a otro mientras ellos dos la seguían con la mirada, ambos sentados en las sillas que le había ofrecido.

Sasuke asintió, estando de acuerdo con lo que decía la rubia.

—Esta boda en especial debe ser magnífica, exuberante, que cause los celos de todos

Sasuke volvió a asentir.

—Y los secretos de toda boda exitosa son la recepción, la temática, los colores y el festín —la rubia dejó de caminar y los miró fijamente —Por supuesto, confío en que usted, señor Uchiha, a diferencia de la señorita Hyuga, ya tiene cubiertos ciertos puntos

Hinata estaba a punto de decir algo, pero Sasuke le interrumpió.

—La recepción será en el distrito Uchiha, en el antiguo salón de baile, en este momento está siendo remodelado — Respondió él.

Hinata lo miró.

—No he sentido a nadie entrar al compuesto

—Porque has estado muy “ocupada” durmiendo como para darte cuenta — le respondió frunciendo el ceño —alguien podría haber entrado a robar y tu seguirías durmiendo.

— ¿Disculpa? ¡Tú dijiste que ya no importaba!

—Y para eso estoy yo —interrumpió Ishime —para que la despistada novia no cometa _tantos_ errores, aunque… —la rubia se paró detrás de Sasuke, colocando sus manos sobre los hombros del Uchiha y bajando su rostro a nivel de la oreja —Mi hija no descuidaría asuntos tan importantes — le susurró.

Rodó los ojos.

—Como sea, será mejor que vayamos de inmediato a ver la futura recepción —se enderezó y les instó a ponerse de pie.

Los dos se pusieron de pie y salieron rumbo al distrito Uchiha, con la señora Yamanaka entre ellos.

Cuando llegaron vieron a unos cuantos albañiles y otros trabajadores.

Bueno, ciertamente no había sentido la presencia de ninguno de ellos, pero en su defensa podrían haber llegado después de que se fueran.

— ¡Este salón es sorprendente! ¿Cuánta gente cabe aquí? ¿Doscientas?

—Es más espacioso que eso —respondió Sasuke mientras empezaba a entrar al salón acompañado de Ishime.

De hecho era un gran salón, tenía tres niveles y la cantidad de personas de la que hablaban era de hecho sobre la cantidad de personas que podían estar cómodamente en el primer nivel. Por lo que sabía, los otros dos niveles eran habitaciones que fueron utilizadas para acoger a los diplomáticos de otras tierras.

La fachada era muy elaborada y de color blanco hueso, tenía un largo pasillo techado sostenido por pilares que conducía a la entrada, cuya puerta gastada era grande, doble, y con el emblema Uchiha tallado justamente en la unión de ambas puertas.

El jardín anteriormente seco también estaba siendo remplazado con rosas y tulipanes, una decisión rara viniendo de Sasuke.

Se dirigió a dentro y se paró al lado de Sasuke.

—Y cortinas azules en forma de arcos en todas las paredes, sobre la parte superior de las rojas —decía Sasuke mientras apuntaba hacia una esquina.

—C-creo que sería mejor cambiar el rojo por el perla —intervino por fin —Ya sabes… mi clan, el tuyo…

—Tú ya no eres parte de ese clan —y no la miró, en cambio siguió hablando.

—De hecho creo que es una buena idea —dijo Ishime —no es que piense que no puedo trabajar con esos colores, porque obviamente puedo hacer una fantástica decoración con ellos, pero el contraste entre el azul y el perla sería perfecto.

—Lo pensaré —fue lo que respondió.

— ¡Perfecto! — Aplaudió la rubia —Por cierto, creo que unos ventanales por allá se verían magníficos

—Ya escuchaste, acompaña a la dama —Le ordenó al arquitecto que recién llegaba.

Ya cuando ambos estaban lo suficientemente lejos decidió enfrentar a Sasuke.

— ¿Lo vas a pensar? — Le preguntó —se supone que es nuestra boda, pero tomas todas las decisiones sin pedir mi opinión, asegúrate de invitarme a tu boda contigo —le dijo con sarcasmo.

— Sería un desastre —bufó —no pudiste leer una simple planificación, está claro que no pondrás esfuerzo en esto.

Lo miró con incredulidad.

—Eres increíble — y se dio la vuelta, rumbo a la salida.

— ¿A dónde vas?

Pero no le respondió y solo siguió caminando hacia donde estaba la casa que compartían.

.

.

.

Después de un rato bajo la regadera, pudo sentir como su enojo había disminuido considerablemente, pero no desaparecía por completo, sentía que Sasuke la había dejado de lado en este asunto y el hecho de que solo era el primer día de un largo camino hacia la boda y considerando que todavía no era medio día y ya habían discutido acerca de eso, tal vez debían repensar las cosas.

Suspiró y cerró el paso del agua, envolvió la toalla alrededor de su cuerpo y salió del baño solo para encontrarse a Sasuke acostado sobre la cama, mirando al techo con sus brazos detrás de su cabeza.

Evitó suspirar y se acercó a la cama, sentándose y esperando a que hablara.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio un rato, hasta que sintió los labios de él en su cuello y sus manos sobre su estómago.

—Tenía la impresión de que no volverías —le susurró al oído, movida sucia, sabía que eso le encantaba.

—No tenía planeado hacerlo —le confesó tratando de que su cuerpo no temblara ante la respiración en su oído.

—Azul y perla está bien —le volvió a susurrar.

—Esto no es acerca del color de las cortinas —interrumpió —tu tomas las decisiones por ti mismo, te adueñas de esto como lo haces con todo, se supone que estamos juntos en esto

—Y así es —le dijo —Solo no quiero que te preocupes —y subió sus manos hasta el nacimiento de sus pechos —a demás tienes un pésimo gusto para planear cosas —sonrió con sorna.

— ¿Esta es tu idea de una disculpa? —Pero no pudo evitar reír, se maldijo a sí misma —a demás yo no era la que planea una boda con rojo y azul ¿En que estabas pensando?

Él también se rio un poco, algo que solo hacía con ella.

—Por eso no me puedes dejar solo, no hago milagros —y le tomó del rosto para que volteara hacia él y poder besarla.

Después de un rato se separaron, pero sus rostros quedaron muy cerca.

— ¿Estás embarazada? —le preguntó de repente y ella lo empujó, para luego atragantarse con su propia saliva.

— ¡No! ¿P-por q-qué preguntas eso tan de repente?

—Has tenido cambio de humor un poco extraño hoy —se encogió de hombros mientras se paraba de la cama y se dirigía a la puerta —Y has subido de peso, deberías considerar comer menos —y salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta en el momento en que una kunai se clavaba en la misma.


	4. Flores

Los preparativos de la boda iban bien, pero lentos. Luego de dos meses de planeación, lo único que tenían listo era la decoración –cortinas y manteles –de la recepción.

Era una buena cosa que decidieran que la boda se llevaría a cabo en once meses más.

Pero aparte de eso, se sentía sublime. Hoy, Sasuke estaba fuera de su zona de confort y eso a ella le encantaba.

Con gripe, trasnochado y casi ningún o nulo conocimiento sobre flores, podía ver como resaltaba la incomodidad a _flor_ de piel.

Ahora bien, se supone que era su futura esposa, que debía cuidarlo y hacerlo sentir bien, pero, por otro lado, esta era una oportunidad única en la vida, verlo de esta forma tan vulnerable era de esos sucesos que no debían desperdiciarse.

Pero su felicidad no era completa, sobre todo con Ishime e Ino en los alrededores. Si bien esta última y ella se habían divertido al dar sugerencias –nada bien intencionadas –a Sasuke, y que el mismo le diera dichas sugerencias a Ishime como propias solo para que fuera reprendido una y otra vez por la rubia mayor, todo terminó súbitamente cuando, ya cansada, Ishime le ordenó a Ino enseñarle cada una de las flores de la tienda Yamanaka y su significado.

Pero fue bueno mientras duró.

Al final se habían decidido por los tulipanes azules, que representaban la paz y calma entre los dos clanes, además del deseo de un amor perfecto entre ambos –Sorprendente que Sasuke fuera el que pensara en eso después de una rápida lectura de ese gran libro sobre flores- y gardenias blancas, simbolizando lo que sería un matrimonio armonioso entre ambos.

Aunque algo la hizo pensar que solo los escogió por la combinación con la decoración y simplemente supo utilizar sus mentiras.

Actualmente estaban en casa para comer, por obvias circunstancias obligó a Sasuke a acostarse mientras ella le preparaba una sopa, pero bien, él era tan terco que tuvo que negociar con él para lograr que dejara de hacer cosas.

Y por esa razón ahora estaba caminando hacia la habitación que compartían en tacones, vistiendo solamente bragas y un delantal.

—Aquí está la sopa —le dijo al momento que abría la puerta y se acercó a él, quien se descubría la cabeza y procedía a sentarse.

— ¿La preparaste como te dije? —Preguntó —Sabes que…

—No te gusta el cilantro, lo sé—respondió — También le saqué los huesos a la carne, le puse tomate, mucho, un poco de picante, algo de rábano y la hice completamente, nada de ramen instantáneo y sin pisca de Naruto —y no pudo evitar reírse ante la última petición que le había hecho.

—Perfecto —luego estornudó — ¿Qué esperas? —el pelinegro abrió la boca.

Rodó los ojos.

Sí, él quería que lo alimentara.

El muy maldito.

Pero, lo hizo… porque lo quería…algo así.

— ¿Podrías hacerlo un poco más rápido? Siento que moriré de hambre

—Esto sería más rápido si hicieras algo, querido

—Esto es parte del trato, yo me acuesto y tú haces lo que te pida el resto del día… querida —dijo con sorna.

Y no sabía cómo habían llegado a eso.

Después de terminar de alimentarlo, se dispuso a levantarse, pero la mano de Sasuke sosteniéndola del pelo levemente la hizo detenerse.

— ¿A dónde crees que vas? —preguntó.

—A lavar los platos

— ¿Con permiso dé?

—No tengo que pedir permiso para lavar los platos —le respondió sosteniendo el plato con una mano y poniendo la otra en su cadera.

—Hoy sí —le dijo y apartó las sabanas —Deja ese plato en algún lado y acuéstate —demandó.

Por un momento pensó en no hacerle caso e irse, pero conociendo a Sasuke, sería capaz de levantarse y atarla a la cama con el fin de que, de alguna forma u otra, hiciera lo que le dijo.

No era nada sano, pero así era él de controlador.

A demás su control era un placer culposo que había aceptado hace mucho tiempo, intento ocultar la sonrisa que quería extenderse en su rostro detrás de una mueca que estaba supuesta a ser un ceño fruncido.

Cuando se acostó fue atraída hacia él de tal modo que quedó pegada a su pecho y no podía ver nada más que la perfecta piel de su pecho desnudo.

— ¿Ya has pensado en que harás luego de la boda? —le preguntó de repente.

Se sonrojó.

—B-bu-bueno… —empezó a hacer pequeños círculos sobre su estómago.

—No estoy hablando de eso, mujer — le interrumpió — ¿Ya has pensado qué harás cuando dejes AMBU? —modificó su pregunta.

—Aún no —Le respondió — ¿Podemos hablar de eso en otro momento? —preguntó al mismo tiempo que se sentaba, con sus manos aún apoyadas en el estómago de él.

—Hablaremos ahora —dijo con un poco de brusquedad, sentándose él también y provocando que ella apartara las manos de su cuerpo.

Lo miró.

—Aún no he decidido dejar AMBU —fue lo que le respondió finalmente, viendo como los músculos de Sasuke se tensaron.

— ¿En serio? —Ella decidió no responderle, odiaba cuando usaba su voz sarcástica en medio de una –próximamente –discusión.

Decidió huir… no tenía ganas de discutir acerca de lo que discutían todo el tiempo, siempre terminaban igual: él siempre tenía la última palabra. Se quitó los tacones y se puso de pie dispuesta a buscar algo que ponerse y salir de ahí, antes de que pudiera dar un paso fue devuelta nuevamente a su anterior sitio en la cama por un fuerte jalón de brazo.

—Aún no hemos terminado

—Yo sí —le dijo dejando que todo su enojo saliera pintado en su voz y no sabía si era por estar enfermo, pero la sorpresa de Sasuke ante esto se reflejaba en todo su rostro —tú no sabes por todo lo que pasé para poder llegar a esa posición, lo mucho que entrené al punto de agotarme física y mentalmente, tú no… tú no tienes el derecho…

Su vista se empañó y tan rápido como pudo tomó algunas prendas, caminó fuera de la habitación y con su mente puesta en la puerta, donde trataba de llegar al mismo tiempo que se vestía, casi tropezó al tratar de ponerse los pantalones, pero finalmente logró su cometido, saliendo de la casa, y posteriormente del distrito Uchiha.

* * *

—Los chicos son complicados —se quejó Ino luego de que le contara lo ocurrido.

Ambas se encontraban en una pequeña habitación en un hostal que ambas habían tomado la costumbre de alquilar cuando alguna –o ambas –se encontraba de mal humor, la noche ya había caído, pero ninguna de las dos parecía tener la intención de dejar dicho lugar.

—Ya se —murmuró ella.

— ¿Si piensas dejar AMBU? — le preguntó la rubia con cuidado.

— No sé —respondió — lo he pensado pero…

Se detuvo e Ino la esperó pacientemente.

Por su mente pasaron todos aquellos momentos difíciles por los que había pasado para poder llegar a esa posición.

— Solo han pasado dos años… ¿no sería eso tirar por la borda tantos años de esfuerzos? —la miró.

—Pero… se van a casar, pronto van a querer tener hijos… al menos él los querrá, entonces ¿no sería lo mismo?

— ¿De qué lado estas? —le preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

— Sabes que nunca tomo un lado —respondió riendo —entiendo el punto de cada uno. Tú no quieres dejar por lo que has trabajado tanto, él no quiere perderte como con su familia

Ambas se quedaron en silencio.

Hinata se puso de pie y se estiró.

—Creo que pensaré mejor estando sola

Ino la miró.

—No me digas que ahora estás molesta conmigo

—No —la Hyuga suspiró —solo no sé qué debería hacer, y tu imparcialidad no me ayuda en nada…por cierto, luego me cuentas por qué estabas aquí antes de llegar ¿he? —le dijo, aparentemente Ino aún no estaba lista para hablar de eso, se dio cuenta cuando le preguntó a ella en un intento de cambiar el sentido de la conversación.

La rubia le tiró una almohada y Hinata la atrapó y se la lanzó de nuevo, ambas rieron y luego de un rato salió del hostal con rumbo al pequeño lago a las afueras de la aldea.

Mientras se acercaba se percató de que otra persona estaba en dicho lugar; sin tratar de ocultarse, de espaldas a su persona y cubierto por la oscuridad, sin embargo, para ella era muy obvio que no era otro más que Sasuke.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —le pregunto sin alzar mucho la voz, sin intención de comenzar una pelea de nuevo.

Él lentamente volteó y pudo percatarse de que traía algo en las manos, un ramo de flores, para ser precisos, el cual le entregó estrepitosamente y ella aceptó.

—Estas —señaló una de las flores rosas con infinidad de pequeños pétalos — son crisamentos, significan que _ningún amor será comparable al nuestro_

Sonrió un poco.

—Camelias —señaló las otras flores rosas, un poco más pequeñas pero con pétalos más grandes, menos en comparación a la anterior — _Te querré siempre. Estoy orgulloso de que me hayas elegido a mí._

Rio un poco, ciertamente eso era muy Sasuke

—Y estas son madreselvas —señaló a un grupo de flores con pétalos alargados y unidos, esparcidas por todo el ramo — _Estamos hechos el uno para el otro_

La miró a los ojos.

—Debes comprender que he estado pasando mucho tiempo con el idiota, he estado tomando sus costumbres de insistencia como mías —dejó escapar una carcajada al escucharlo referirse a Naruto —también debes comprender que no estoy acostumbrado a que me nieguen algo y eres la única que lo hace; no es fácil

Se quedó callada sin apartar la mirada de él, dejándolo terminar.

—Se lo importante que es AMBU para ti, tal vez creas que no se todo lo que entrenaste, pero estuve ahí por mucho tiempo, viéndote…

—Tus intentos de saboteo durante las pruebas para AMBU… como olvidarlo —recordó con sorna

—El punto es… —la interrumpió — el punto es que ya no tocaré más el tema, si sigues en AMBU lo aceptaré… solo no mueras

Lo besó de la nada, sabía que era su forma de pedir perdón, aunque nunca lo dijera… estaba tan contenta, realmente no sabía que debía hacer.

Separó sus labios de él, pero unió sus frentes.

—No será algo que durará para siempre y no pienso dejarte de ninguna forma posible —lo volvió a besar rápidamente hasta que se percató de algo — ¡Estás ardiendo!

—Lo sé —se encogió de hombros —Pero no podía quedarme en la casa sabiendo que estabas tan molesta —le respondió —nunca más te enojes así —le dijo.

—Tonto —rio, ambos se tomaron de las manos y empezaron a caminar con rumbo al distrito.

Había un problema menos, pero el camino que faltaba por recorrer para el día de la boda era largo, y los problemas sin duda pueden llegar.

Pero ninguno de los dos podía esperar.


	5. Invitaciones

Como ninja, había aprendido a controlar cada nervio que pudiera existir en su cuerpo, cada emoción, cada pensamiento… en su pasado como vengador, sobre todo, no había espacio para debilidades o cualquier signo que mostrara el mismo.

Sin embargo, la boda… lo estaba destrozando.

Detalle tras detalle: problemas que tenía que solucionar porque su futura esposa era tan descuidada que los dejaba pasar todos de una forma muy desvergonzada.

¿Una fresa de más en el pastel de boda para el que había pedido, específicamente, 285? ¡Inaceptable!

Tampoco podía confiar en la bola de incompetentes que estaban encargados de cumplir con sus exigencias para lo que se suponía sería la noche más importante en su vida hasta ahora.

Por eso se encontraba ahí, en medio de su sala con toda una caja de bolígrafos felpas de trazo extra fino y tres paquetes de invitaciones de diseño único y exclusivo para su boda: con forma de la parte superior del símbolo Uchiha, exceptuando el color, que era de un tono crema muy claro y acabados en dorado.

Sí, iba a escribirlas a mano, porque, en serio ¿En quién podría confiar más que en sí mismo?

Pero claro, el destino no estaba de su lado o el karma se estaba cobrando cada vida que tomó en su pasado.

¿Por qué?

Bueno, desde que se había dispuesto a comenzar, la presencia de Hinata no dejaba de perturbarlo. Entrando y saliendo, sentándose en el mueble adyacente y mirándolo sin decir nada: de vez en cuando se ponía por detrás de él y le mensajeaba los hombros, le besaba.

Estaba siendo más empalagosa que ese red velvet que fue obligado a probar días antes.

—Sasuke —miró hacia ella.

Ahora le cortaba sus pensamientos… P-E-R-F-E-C-T-O.

—La cena está lista

¿Cena?

Miró hacia afuera, efectivamente ya había anochecido y apenas llevaba hechas las invitaciones de gente no tan importante; la de Naruto, Sakura y el equipo de Hinata… maldición. 

Con un pesado suspiro se levantó y caminó hacia el comedor, donde se encontró con todo un banquete de cada uno de sus platos favoritos y un vino extremadamente caro, afrodisiaco, el mismo que había estado buscando desesperadamente en cualquier aldea donde sus misiones lo llevaran, era algo placenteramente extraño.

—Te gusta —afirmó ella con una gran sonrisa, no debía preguntarlo, estaba seguro que su rostro lo decía todo. Se dejó conducir a la mesa, sentándose en su lugar de costumbre y tomando en sus manos el, oh, tan codiciado vino.

— ¿Dónde lo conseguiste? —preguntó sin dejar de analizar na elegante botella, porque de algún modo u otro debía de ser falso.

—Tengo mis métodos —fue lo que escuchó salir de su boca al momento que le quitaba la botella de las manos, dejándola sobre la mesa y se sentaba en su regazo, haciendo que le mirara.

Lo tomo desprevenido cuando lo besó febrilmente, pero mientras ella hacia su magia dentro de su boca –porque sí, era una experta cuando se trataba de besar, una experiencia que prefería no saber donde obtuvo –el permanecía, al contrario que ella, con los ojos abiertos y miraba a todos.

Recién notaba que la luz era tenue y habían unas cuantas flores colocadas en cada superficie dentro de la habitación, en la mesa –lo que actualmente podía ver –estaba cubierta con pétalos de rosas, también podía notar otras botellas de licor que realmente no le importaban.

Pero, de vuelta al punto ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Se olvidó del maldito San Valentín de nuevo y nadie le avisó?

Pero estaban a mediados de noviembre, y por descarte no era el cumpleaños de ella y mucho menos el propio.

¿Tal vez estaba feliz por la boda? Después de todo solo faltaban nueve meses para la boda.

Sí, eso debía ser.

Se concentró en el beso y le acarició la pierna, no había notado que traía falda.

Debía controlarse.

…

—Te espero en la habitación —le susurró ella al oído para luego salir del comedor y subir las escaleras con unas pequeñas risas coquetas saliendo de sus labios.

Ya habían terminado de comer –de una forma poco efectiva, si le preguntaban –y luego de recoger la mesa y lavar los platos, era hora de que volviera a lo que estaba haciendo.

Escribir las invitaciones.

Tomó la botella de vino y una copa, haciendo su camino al sofá y con un extenso suspiro, se sentó, tomando un trago del licor y luego una felpa, empezando a escribir las invitaciones de cada persona que debía ir a su boda.

Dos horas después, se dio cuenta lo difícil que era escribir invitaciones personalizadas.

Tomó la botella, pero ya estaba vacía.

Todo lo bueno en su vida acababa pronto.

—Sasuke

Levantó la mirada hacia la escalera, por donde bajaba Hinata cubierta por una bata de seda azul.

— ¿No vienes?

Miró de nuevo a la mesa frente a él, aún le faltaba todo un paquete de invitaciones y aproximadamente la mitad del paquete actual.

Aparentemente percatándose de su intención de continuar con su misión personal, Hinata caminó hacia él y se situó frente a él, dejándose caer en el suelo, sentada y apoyó una de sus manos en su pierna, inclinando la cabeza levemente, dejándola acostada sobre el dorso de su mano y mirándolo a los ojos.

—Debes descansar —susurró.

Se quedaron mirándose uno al otro por un rato, hasta que no tuvo más que asentir, haciéndola sonreír. La Hyuga se enderezó en su posición sentada y luego se puso de rodillas, inclinándose levemente hacia arriba para cortar la distancia entre sus labios, esta vez en un beso más tranquilo.

Al separarse lo tomó de la mano y ambos se pusieron de pie, apagando las luces y trazando destino hacia la habitación que compartían.

Al llegar se dirigió al baño y tomó una ducha mientras Hinata lo esperaba en la cama.

Al salir del baño y acostarse en la cama, Hinata lo tomó por sorpresa –por tercera vez en la noche –besándolo de nuevo, esta vez, de la forma más sexy que nunca creyó que lo haría; jugando con sus lenguas de forma burlesca, mordiéndole los labios y solo cortando el beso levemente, para poder respirar y atacar de nuevo.

Lo estaba volviendo loco, tanto así que no se dio cuenta cuando se situó sobre él y mucho menos del momento en el que él mismo puso sus manos en los glúteos de ella.

Pudo sentir como comenzaba a hacer movimientos eróticos sobre él y una alarma se encendió en su cabeza.

De un rápido movimiento intercambió los papeles, quedando ahora él arriba y ella abajo.

— ¿Qué celebramos? —preguntó finalmente.

—Sabía que se te había olvidado —dijo ella, pero sorprendentemente no estaba molesta —Hoy cumplimos cuatro años juntos —respondió al mismo tiempo que envolvía sus piernas en sus caderas, atrayéndolo otra vez hacia él para besarlo.

Se apartó.

— ¿Aún celebramos eso?

—Claro —las posiciones volvieron a invertirse.

Empezó a besarlo nuevamente, esta vez desde sus mejidas hasta su cuello, bajando lentamente.

Y la apartó.

—No podemos hacer esto —Dijo —debes permanecer virgen hasta la noche de bodas

Todo se detuvo.

—Deja de bromear —le dijo, tratando de reír e intentó acercarse a él nuevamente — TÚ sabes que no soy virgen

Se encogió de hombros.

—No planeaba casarme contigo —respondió —finge serlo

Lo miró sorprendida.

Y desapareció en una nube de humo, dejándola sola, molesta y caliente.

…

— Temari estaba siendo problemática —fue lo que le respondió Shikamaru, cuando se lo encontró sentado en el único bar abierto en Konoha a las 2 de la madrugada.

El Nara no le preguntó, era evidente porqué estaba ahí.

Continuó escribiendo las invitaciones.

— ¿Dónde sentarás al Daimio de las tierras del metal? —preguntó el Nara, tomando la invitación dirigida al mencionado.

Detuvo lo que hacía y sacó un pergamino que contenía un plano del lugar de la recepción con todos los detalles de las posiciones de las mesas, abriéndolo y señalando sin problemas a la mesa del Daimio de las tierras de metal, entre el Daimio de las tierras del Té y al Shogun de las tierras nevadas.

—No es una buena idea —ambos voltearon y miraron a Shino, que estaba parado frente a su mesa, y por su vestimenta, recién volvía de una misión —Últimamente hay una rivalidad muy fuerte con el Shogun de las tierras nevadas, podría salir mal

— ¿Qué tal aquí? —Shikamaru señaló una mesa un poco más al centro del lado opuesto a la posición original.

—Se dice que el hijo del general de las tierras del agua es un pervertido, podría intentar algo contra las hijas del Daimio —dijo Sasuke — ¿Qué tal aquí?

Y así se pasaron los tres toda la noche sobrante, reorganizando las mesas de la recepción.

…

…

…

**Extra**

Refunfuñando, Hinata bajó las escaleras varios minutos después de la partida de Sasuke, deseando que no fueran tan organizados y así encontrar algo en el piso que pudiera patear.

Llegó al mueble en el que el Uchiha se había pasado casi todo el día con las invitaciones, con la mano tiró el cojín que estaba en el mismo y se sentó aún con el ceño fruncido.

En la mesa aún había algunas invitaciones y la caja de bolígrafos abierta, con duda, miró hacia la izquierda y la derecha, para luego tomar un par de invitaciones junto a un bolígrafo.

El ceño ya había desaparecido.

Pensó un poco antes de empezar a escribir primero en una y luego en otra, sin saber si era una buena idea, aunque podía decir que sería una pérdida de tiempo.

Al finalizar con ambas dejó escapar un tembloroso suspiro mirando los nombres que había escrito en la parte delantera.

Fue a vestirse para entregar ambas invitaciones, aun sabiendo que serían rechazadas.


	6. Anillos

—Han sido las mejores vacaciones de mi vida

Ino arrojó una fuerte carcajada luego de lo dicho por la –próximamente –señora Uchiha.

Ese día –semana, mejor dicho –tenían una reunión de chicas –que en realidad solo eran ellas dos –y actualmente se encontraban en las aguas termales. Con Sasuke de misión como escolta de Naruto a Kirigakure, junto a Shikamaru y por ser el de más alto rango en AMBU formaba parte del equipo estratégico del Hokage, sentía que un gran peso se había levantado de sus hombros.

—Eres una exagerada —dijo la rubia después de casi morir por la falta de aire de tanto reír.

— ¿Tú crees? —Arqueó una ceja —la semana pasada quiso obligarme a cambiar mi guardarropas porque, y cito _“una mujer casada no puede usar ropas de soltera”_ ¿Cómo sabes cuál es ropa de soltera o de casada?

La rubia volvió a reír, sosteniendo su toalla para que no callera.

—Y antes de eso, fuimos a planear lo del buffet y no me dejó probar nada porque no quería que engordara más —frunció el ceño —y ni siquiera estoy subiendo de peso, a decir verdad, el estrés que me causa me ha hecho perder peso

—Al final he tenido suerte de que Sasuke no me escogiera —limpió una lagrima de su rostro —Probablemente ya hubiera tratado de asesinarlo

—Lo intenté, no funcionó

Ambas salieron del agua y fueron a vestirse.

—Sigue enviando pergaminos con los detalles sobre cómo quiere los centros de mesa y sobre cómo no quiere niños en la ceremonia  
  


Ambas salieron del establecimiento, siendo despedidas en la puerta por dos doncellas.

Luego fueron a parar a una heladería.

—Pero es lindo ¿Sabes? Que se preocupe tanto… —Ino la miró con ternura —normalmente los hombres son los agobiados por las novias… eres afortunada

—La fortuna de una es la desgracia de otra… en este caso, mi fortuna es mi desgracia

—Sabias palabras —rio.

Tomando asiento, conversaron un rato más al tiempo que comían sus helados.

—De hecho, quiero pedirte algo importante —Ino miró a su amiga, y se encogió de hombros.

—La respuesta es sí —dijo la rubia, restándole importancia.

Todo el rostro de Hinata reflejó sorpresa.

—Ni siquiera te he preguntado

—No importa, siempre será un sí —la rubia trató de recoger lo último de su helado —si me pidieras matar a Naruto lo haría sin dudarlo —la rubia detuvo lo que hacía y la miró fijamente —Mataría a cada Kage por ti

—Que dulce —el tono de broma en la voz de Hinata era evidente —Pero no deberías decir eso en un lugar público —regañó.

—He dicho cosas peores en lugares más públicos y nunca me pasó nada

Hinata suspiró.

—Quiero que seas la madrina de mi boda

De un momento a otro el vaso de la rubia salió volando y sus manos golpearon fuertemente la mesa, ganando la atención de varios de los transeúntes.

— ¡Sí! —Gritó —Digo, yo ya sabía que sería tu madrina, pero estuve esperando que me preguntaras incluso antes de que te comprometieras —dijo la rubia rápidamente, arrojándose sobre la mesa para abrazar a su amiga.

La peliazul rio y correspondió el gesto, sus ojos se habían empañado de lágrimas, y pensó que la rubia también estaba a punto de llorar al sentirla temblar repentinamente, intentó apartarse de ella, pero el agarre de Ino pasó a ser bastante fuerte. Estaba a punto de preguntar que ocurría hasta que notó algo… un cuerpo alargado y escamoso que roseaba la cintura de la rubia.

Miró hacia abajo, a través del pequeño espacio que proporcionaba la mesa entre el cuerpo de ambas, encontrándose con un pergamino en las fauces de la serpiente que rodeaba a la rubia.

—Es una de las serpientes de Sasuke —dijo.

—Quítamela —susurró la rubia y chilló al sentir como el reptil se apretaba más su cuerpo.

—Gracias, Comba —Tomando el pergamino despidió a la gran serpiente, que se desenrolló del cuerpo de Ino y se deslizó haciendo su salida y provocando los gritos femeninos a la lejanía.

Ino se soltó lentamente de Hinata, mirando hacia el mismo espacio por donde la cabeza de la serpiente y suspirando de alivio al no encontrarla.

—Tendré que quemar esta ropa —gruñó la rubia aún asqueada.

Abriendo el pergamino, empezó a leer la nueva demanda del Uchiha.

— ¿Qué otra sandez pide el señor controlador? — la burla brotaba de la voz de Ino.

—De hecho, ahora es algo realmente importante

La expresión de la antigua heredera cambió, su rostro relajado y feliz de segundos anteriores había desaparecido dando paso a una mirada angustiada cuando cerró el pergamino.

— ¿Qué pasó?

—Es sobre los anillos

Ino la miró expectante, mientras que Hinata inconscientemente tocaba la joya que se encontraba en su dedo anular de su mano izquierda.

—En Kirigakure hay un famoso diseñador de joyería, dicen que solo realiza los pedidos de la elite entre la sociedad

—Mi madre me ha hablado de eso —La rubia asintió — ¿Se negó a tomar el pedido de Sasuke, lo fue a matar y quieres que escondas el cuerpo?

—Él lo haría mejor que eso — rio —Se supone que debía ir a recogerlo, pero parece que se extravió con otro pedido y terminó siendo enviado a Kumogakure, me pidió que fuera por ellos

Ino jadeó.

— ¡¿Le pesan las neuronas?! —La rubia se levantó escandalizada de su asiento, atrayendo nuevamente la atención de los presentes — ¡Una Hyuga! ¡A Kumogakure! —exclamó furiosamente.

—Ino… —Hinata trató de llamarla, pero la rubia no le hizo caso.

— ¡Me niego! Y que me partan en dos si permito que vayas ahí —la señaló amenazantemente —primero te mato antes de eso

— ¿Y si vienes conmigo? —preguntó la ex Hyuga con la voz minimizada por el furor de la rubia.

Se quedaron calladas por un momento.

—Ah, bueno, así sí…

…

—Imposible —dijo el ¿hombre? Sentado frente a ellas.

La paciencia de Ino se acababa y ni siquiera tenían diez minutos en ese lugar. Detrás de un exageradamente grande escritorio se encontraba lo que parecía ser un adolecente de unos dieciséis años, proclamándose jefe de su clan y el novio para quien se habían ordenado los anillos.

El mismo estaba sentado de una forma muy poco formal, con el pecho descubierto, el que había quedado de tal manera cuando, apenas entrando, les había ofrecido tocar sus abdominales.

Pelo negro, corto, ojos color avellana y con las orejas llenas de aretes caros, Ino ya sentía que lo odiaba.

—Pero son nuestros anillos, mi prometido pagó bastante por ellos —Ino miró a Hinata, a pesar de que aparentaba estar en calma, podía notar lo tensa que estaba, molesta y lista para atacar en caso de que alguno de los ninjas presentes, que la miraban como hambrientos lobos a una presa, reconociendo su estatus como una Hyuga, hiciera algún movimiento erróneo.

—Esa unión es un error —se encogió de hombros, sentándose derecho e inclinándose hacia Hinata con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia —mejor cásate conmigo, la pasaremos muy bien en nuestra noche de bodas

— ¿No está comprometido? —Ino lo miró con asco.

—Nuestro clan aprueba la poligamia —se encogió de hombros y la miró de arriba abajo — ¿También te quieres casar conmigo?

Había sido suficiente.

Con rapidez hizo los sellos de su jutsu: transferencia de mentes.

Ambos cuerpos, el de Ino y el del hombre, cayeron; el de él sobre el escritorio y el de Ino se recargó sobre el hombro de Hinata.

— ¡¿Qué le pasa a tu amiga?! —preguntó el ninja que parecía ser el líder de su escuadrón, listo para ordenar un ataque.

Pero la mano del hombre inconsciente se levantó, parando la orden de ataque y luego se levantó por completo, con una sonrisa burlona en su cara pero que cuya sensación actual era más sarcástica que la anterior de superioridad.

Ino, en el cuerpo del hombre, tomó la pequeña caja negra que había estado sobre la mesa a su lado derecho y lo puso frente a Hinata, con una gran sonrisa.

—Aquí tienes —fue todo lo que dijo.

— ¡Pero, señor! Su prometid…—habló uno de los ninjas, pero fue interrumpido.

—Ya le devolví las alianzas, son suyas —les dijo, dando una mirada de muerte al ninja que habló, luego volteando a Hinata y dirigiéndole una sonrisa, y finalmente miró al líder —Ahora dormiré un poco… aquí, en mi escritorio. Las señoritas se irán y tienen prohibido cualquier movimiento en su contra ¿Entendido?

—Entendido —respondió finalmente, luego de tratar de negarse.

—Ahora quiero que donen todo lo que está en esta habitación a los pobres, háganlo para antes de que me despierte —y dicho esto, calló fuertemente al escritorio, inconsciente, al mismo tiempo que Ino despertaba.

—Un placer hacer negocios con usted —Dijo Ino mientras ambas salían de la oficina, siendo seguida por Hinata, que reprimía una risa.

…

…

…

**EXTRA**

Los gritos desesperados de un hombre se escuchaban por todos el lugar mientras que el mismo trataba de huir de algo que no podía ver, más sin embargo sabía que estaba ahí.

Su pequeña tienda de había convertido en un infierno: todo rojo y con negras llamas consumiendo incluso los cimientos en donde estaba toda la estructura.

Las voces: las malditas voces que se reían de él llegaban a sus oídos, enloqueciéndolo.

Sus pies descalzos repentinamente dolieron y miró al piso, percatándose que lo que lo lastimaba eran los diamantes, perlas y todas las joyas con las que trabajaba, regadas en el piso y que luego eran consumidas lentamente por las mismas llamas negras, quemándolo también a él lenta y dolorosamente.

…

—Exageras —Sasuke miró a Shikamaru, que se encontraba parado detrás de él, con los brazos cruzados una expresión de aburrimiento en su rostro. Volvió a ver al hombre que convulsionaba en el piso, víctima de su Sharingan.

—Debe de pagar por su error —fue lo único que dijo, empezando a caminar hacia la puerta del local.

—Estoy casi seguro de que esto es ilegal —se quejó el rubio, pero los dos hombres empezaron a caminar, dejándolo atrás — ¡Oigan! Esperen, no puede dejar a su Hokage atrás… ¡Alto, se los ordeno!

Pero fue cruelmente ignorado.


	7. Trajes

Ambos se encontraban sentados en la sala, Sasuke con su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Hinata, la cual recargaba su cabeza sobre el mismo y con su mano entrelazada con la de él.

Mientras Hinata tenía ambas piernas sobre el mueble, cruzadas, Sasuke tenía una posición un poco más relajada. Era uno de esos raros momentos en los que se encontraban ambos sin hacer nada; sin entrenar, sin prepararse para alguna misión, sin limpiar sus artefactos, solo ahí… sentados.

Se sentía bien.

Aunque decir que la paz les duró mucho era una falacia.

Ambos al sentir varias presencias entrar a los límites del se tensaron, era día libre de ambos, pero nadie acostumbraba a irrumpir en los territorios de Sasuke sin avisar antes a excepción de su equipo AMBU, pues por lo contrario, él se irritaba mucho, a tal punto de literalmente cazar a los intrusos.

Y era un hábito que ella también había adquirido.

Hombre, la estaba convirtiendo en una asocial.

Ambos se pusieron en guardia en sus lugares, Hinata sacó una de las tantas kunai que tenían escondidas entre el mueble, mientras que Sasuke alcanzó con la mano su espada que se encontraba descansada sobre el lateral libre del mueble.

Hinata activó su byakugan lentamente y su cuerpo se relajó, pero al mismo tiempo sus hombros cayeron y un suspiro casi de decepción abandonó sus labios, Sasuke arqueó una ceja y justo cuando le iba a preguntar sobre su reacción la puerta se abrió ruidosamente, dejando al descubierto a Ino, su madre, un anciano con ropa un poco estridente y un grupo de mujeres y hombres dudosamente vestidos.

— ¿Qué rayos pasa aquí? —indagó Sasuke lentamente con un tono amenazante.

—Es el equipo de diseño, obviamente —respondió la señora Yamanaka parándose frente a ellos, dejando caer un enorme libro en las piernas de Hinata —Diseñaran el vestido y el traje para la boda

—Shiramuko —corrigió el Uchiha —Diseñarán el Shiramuko y el Tsunokakushi

—No —Ishime negó, moviendo un dedo de un lado para otro —La novia ya tomó la decisión.

Sasuke miró a Hinata, quien lo ignoró olímpicamente.

Ino se sentó al lado de Hinata que ya tenía el catalogo abierto y ambas veían los vestidos.

— ¡Mira este, es hermoso! —exclamó la Hyuga jalando a Sasuke de una de sus mangas, provocando que mirara el catalogo.

El vestido completamente blanco sobre el cual se encontraba el dedo de su novia, cuyas dos imágenes eran de la misma modelo, la primera de frente, donde podía notar que no tenía mangas ni tirantes, con cintura baja y la falda bastante cerrada en la parte de los muslos. La segunda imagen era de espaldas, y dicha parte de la anatomía de ella estaba al descubierto casi por completo.

Miró escandalizado a Hinata.

— ¡No te pondrás eso!

—Obvio no —dijo Ino, soltando un bufido y la mirada de los comprometidos sobre ella —No puedes ver el vestido antes del día de la boda

.

.

.

Refunfuñando Sasuke se colocaba nuevamente su camisa se preguntaba cómo se había dejado convencer de permitir a aquellas mujeres dictar sobre las ropas que usarían el día de su boda.

No, si sabía, Hinata e Ino eran un par duro para discutir, sin contar a la entrometida madre de la rubia.

¡Esas mujeres eran infames!

Ahora, en una de las tantas habitaciones habían terminado de tomarle las medidas por aquel viejo extravagante que se había quedado al margen de la situación hasta que fue su turno de trabajar.

Le habían enseñado el traje que usaría y estaba plenamente descontento, ¿Dónde se suponía que iría el símbolo de los Uchiha? ¿Cómo se suponía que tendría libre movimiento en caso de que atacaran en dicha ceremonia?

No es como si hubiera alguien tan tonto o con tantas ganas para morir.

Pero debía estar preparado.

Era un ninja.

Su tren de pensamientos fue detenido cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse, volteó la mirada hacia la entrada, donde el viejo se encontraba e invitaba entrar a su novia.

Se dedicó a mirarla con reproche.

— ¿Ya elegiste el vestido, cariño? —preguntó el viejo, y por alguna razón no le gustó como la última palabra salió de su boca.

— ¡Si! —Asintió entusiasmada —el T9

Entrecerró los ojos cuando el viejo colocó una mano en la espalda baja, muy cerca de su trasero.

— ¡Ah! Un vestido perfecto para un cuerpo tan hermoso como el tuyo —le alagó —ahora tomaremos tus medidas, en cuanto el señor Uchiha salga de la habitación podrás desvestirte para tomarlas con más presión

¡Hijo de…!

—Yo lo haré —las palabras salieron de su boca por si solas —yo tomaré sus medidas.

Las mejillas de Hinata se sonrojaron.

—Sería perfecto, pero es un trabajo de un profesional y debe hacerse con precisión

Frunció el ceño sintiéndose ofendido, pero luego sonrió y señaló a sus ojos, donde su Sharingan giraba lentamente, recordando que había estado activo desde el principio.

—Yo sé cómo hacerlo —dijo con suficiencia, extendiendo la mano y esperó a que el viejo le entregara la cinta métrica, lo que hizo finalmente luego de un rato.

El hombre salió de la habitación quejándose en voz baja sobre oportunidades arrebatadas, pero lo ignoró.

—Desvístete —ordenó y Hinata empezó a hacerlo sin protestar, quedando solo en ropa interior y él frunció el ceño levemente —todo

—P-pero —dijo ella, avergonzada.

Su seño se profundizó y ella suspiró, haciendo lo ordenado.

Cuando estuvo completamente desnuda la expresión e el rostro de Sasuke cambió y tomó una fuerte bocanada de aire, tratando de mantenerla en sus pulmones.

A su mente vinieron actividades un poco más interesantes que podían hacer en ese momentos, pero se abofeteó, no podía.

¡Debía respetar su santidad!

Miró a Hinata que lo veía preocupada y un poco sorprendida seguramente luego de verlo pegarse a sí mismo, pero entonces su vista volvió a viajar al sur, a sus pechos y pensó que podía disfrutar de esto aunque sea un poco sin llegar a mayores.

Se acercó a ella y sin decir nada se puso detrás de ella, pasando la cinta por sobre sus pechos, justamente sobre sus pezones hasta que juntó el extremo de la cinta con otra sección de la misma, mirando por sobre el hombro de ella como sus pechos se contraían más mientras él trataba de cerrar un poco más la cinta, para luego soltarla y ver como los mismos caían libres y rebotaban un poco ante su expansión, para luego volver a hacer lo mismo una y otra vez sin percatarse como Hinata veía a través del espejo l mirada tonta que tenía.

Pero su entretenimiento duró poco cuando escuchó al viejo detrás de la puerta preguntar si ya había terminado y si necesitaba ayuda.

Terminó de medir todo lo que decía el pequeño bloc de notas que el anciano le había dejado, pero en lugar anotar las cifras correctas, se aseguró de poner unos cuantos centímetros más porque sobre su cadáver dejaría a Hinata ponerse algo tan revelador y pegado como el que había visto antes.

Luego de que Hinata se vistiera ambos salieron de la habitación y le entregó los apuntes al diseñador, que luego de mirarlos alzó la vida con las cejas alzadas, mirándolo y luego mirando a Hinata, luego de nuevo a él, quien alzó los hombros y procedió a patear a todos los intrusos fuera de su casa, no sin antes escuchar como el anciano le decía a Hinata sobre la prueba del vestido.

**Dos meses después…**

Luego de entregar los pergaminos y su reporte al Hokage, el Uchiha se dirigió despreocupadamente a su casa, ignorando la sensación extraña que empezaba a rodearlo según se acercaba.

Abrió la puerta y esperó a ser recibido por su prometida, quien no había salido de misión y no tenía ninguna asignada por… ninguna razón…en particular.

Pero en lugar de eso, fue recibido por una frenética rubia que trataba de clavarle una kunai en el pecho, la mirada desaprobatoria de la madre de la loca, el viejo raro que pasaba la mano sobre la cabeza de su novia diciéndole que lo resolverían y los raramente altos gimoteos y gritos de Hinata, que lloraba a moco tendido sentada en el sofá.

Entonces supo que la había jodido.

**_Extra_ **

****

—Padre —Hiashi abandonó su té y desvió la mirada de la ventana, dirigiéndola hacia donde Hanabi, que se encontraba en la puerta, con algo entre las manos —Es una invitación —se acercó al patriarca y extendió el sobre —la invitación de la boda de Hina…

—Quémala

— ¡Pero padre! —Exclamó —Hinata es tu hija, mi hermana…

—Hanabi —la detuvo y la miró a los ojos —tú eres mi única hija, mi heredera, no tengo más hijas —le dijo lentamente —quémala —repitió y le hizo una seña con la mano para que se retirara.

La morena trató de decir algo, pero fue ignorada, así que dio la vuelta hasta que la voz de su padre la detuvo.

—Hanabi —la mencionada no respondió, pero volteó a verlo, un poco esperanzada —ese nombre… queda totalmente prohibido decir ese nombre aquí… retírate.

Hanabi tragó saliva pesadamente, molesta.

—Sí, padre…


	8. Vals

La suave tonada de un vals que salía desde un pequeño estudio de baile ubicado en una de las calles más transitadas de Konoha, atraía la vista de curiosos a dicho edificio.

No era un secreto para algún habitante de la aldea que la pareja del ya titulado matrimonio más importante de la década se encontraba en ese lugar practicando y perfeccionando los pasos del que sería el primer baile del marido con su mujer.

Y mientras los desesperados rumores que se habían llegado a escuchar durante todo el tiempo desde que los planes de boda se habían desvelado, como embarazos o amenazas, se habían desmentido con el mismo tiempo, las razones del porque las practicas se habían extendido hasta no menos de un mes de la boda seguían siendo desconocidas para la población general, que no pensaban más que lo que buscaban era la perfección, solo había una respuesta a la pregunta que nadie había formulado…

Ellos no sabían bailar.

¿Y por qué no tomaba él ventaja de su derecho de sangre?

Bueno, después de sobrevivir y evitar la finalización del matrimonio que aún no empezaba, no le quedó más que, de hecho, acceder a la aberrante idea de que deberían de bailar no una, ni dos, mucho menos tres, sino un numero de bailes que se limitaría hasta el final de la boda, idea que había rechazado incluso antes de poner un anillo en el dedo de Hinata, y para empeorar las cosas también fue obligado a prometer que aprendería por esfuerzos propios, y aun dando su palabra fue castigado injustamente.

_Izquierda, derecha, derecha, adelante, atrás, adelante, vuelta._ Repetía una y otra vez en su mente, tratando de no mirar hacia sus pies descalzos –medida que habían tomado luego de pisarse incontables veces el uno al otro – y de que su mano posada en la espalda baja su prometida era colocada en su lugar cuando esta accidentalmente bajaba un poco más de lo necesario.

—El gato te echa de menos

Ella lo miró cansada, porque aparte de que no tenían un gato, él persistía en buscar una forma de que volviera a su hogar.

Sí, porque ella prácticamente lo había abandonado, había recogido una parte de su ropa y se había mudado con Ino, pues la rubia insistió luego de que “arruinara” por un par de centímetros el dichoso vestido de Hinata, e incluso después de que expresó su punto de que solo había mirado a futuro, ella, echa humo y lágrimas, había tomado el consejo de su amiga.

Y ahora, mientras ella estaba fresca como lechuga, incluso en su fea ropa deportiva de civil y un moño a medio hacer, él estaba ahí, con ojeras que podían competir contra las de Gaara, los músculos tensos, sin misiones porque Kakashi pensó que era buena idea relevarlo de sus actividades elite durante los últimos dos meses de antes de la boda y los dos meses próximos. Sin zapatos y siendo tratado como una persona sin importancia para su prometida, quien se limitaba a hablarle en monosílabos y ni siquiera le alababa cuando hacía bien lo único que hacía mal –bailar–.

¿De verdad se merecía esto por ser un pensador a futuro?

No, claro que no.

Así que la apretó contra su cuerpo decidido a besarla, porque aunque no lo admitiría en voz alta en ese momento extrañaba la sensación de sus labios, más sin embargo no evitó que ella bloqueara los puntos de chacra de sus brazos para poder liberarse de él, tal y como había estado haciendo desde los tres últimos días que había intentado la misma acción.

Realmente frustrante.

— ¡Mal! —Ambos salieron de su ensimismamiento para ver al coreógrafo –que sorpresivamente resultaba ser el mismo diseñador del vestido de Hinata –les gritó — ¡izquierda, derecha, derecha, adelante, atrás, adelante, izquierda, vuelta!

El hombre se acercó a ellos, tratando de tomar la mano de Hinata para volver a dar una demostración como lo había estado haciendo todos los días anteriores, pero sus intenciones no se consumaron ya que Sasuke fue más rápido al ponerla tras de él, una de sus cejas crispándose al escucharla resoplar.

Pero lo ignoró, este hombre no era solo raro, sino también un pervertido visible y orgulloso de ello.

— ¿Saben qué? Dejémoslo hasta aquí —suspiró con cansancio, pero luego miró animadamente por encima de su hombro a Hinata —Señorita Hinata, la veré de nuevo pronto —pero cuando sus ojos se posaron en su persona lo miró de arriba abajo — Uchiha —y sin decir nada más volteó y salió por la puerta, dejándolos solos.

Algún día atravesaría a ese hombre con su espada.

Volteó dispuesto a conseguir que Hinata le hablara, pero cuando lo hizo solo la vio terminando de recoger sus cosas, preparándose para salir.

—Hinata —la llamó tratando de mantenerse tranquilo posible, ella volteó y lo miró sin decir nada —Cenemos… esta noche

La chica lo miró visiblemente molesta, con el ceño fruncido y haciendo una mueca con la boca, pero en lugar de responderle, volvió a tomar su camino hacia la salida, finalmente salió del estudio.

.

.

.

—Te digo, estar aquí te va a distraer —decía Ino mientras la miraba — ¡Qué rico! —gimió al sentir las expertas manos sobre su espalda.

Hinata seguía tensa, incluso recibiendo aquél masaje –que de hecho, se sentiría mejor si el hombre que la masajeaba tuviera un poco más de ropa y dejara de llegar cada vez más cerca a lugares que no debía tocar –el estar ignorando a Sasuke la estaba matando.

Y no era por amor, como la gran mayoría podría llegar a pensar.

Era miedo.

Y ni siquiera era miedo por ella, sino por los demás, especialmente por Ino, hacia quien se debería estar acumulando toda la ira del Uchiha.

¿Exagerar? No se podía llamar como tal.

**_Eran hechos._ **

****

El recuerdo de su primera discusión permanecía tan arraigado en su mente como si la ocurrencia del mismo hubiera sido reciente.

El motivo del porque discutieron no había quedado del todo claro que recordara, pero había sido suficiente como para que casi se separaran, lo suficiente como para que ella misma no quisiera hablarle hasta escuchar un “lo siento” salir de su orgullosa boca, pero era mejor esperar sentada a que el infierno se congelara, algo que definitivamente podría pasar primero.

Así que buscó refugio en Kiba, su leal compañero de equipo y quien no había dudado ni medio segundo en ofrecerle su casa hasta que las cosas mejorasen.

Como si fuera posible…

Los primeros días estuvieron bien –principalmente porque Sasuke estaba en una misión –pero luego empezaron a ponerse extrañas. No era normal despertar con todos tus sentidos alertas al ser acariciada por una serpiente con una carta en sus fauces.

Casi quema a esa cosa.

La carta no corrió con tanta suerte.

Más tarde, mientras se preparaba para tomar un baño antes de partir a una misión fue casi tumbada por una camada de cachorros que corrían despavoridos hacia su dirección, seguidos por un preocupado Akamaru que se encargó de empujarla hasta que se percatara que debía de seguirlo.

Al llegar se encontró con la vista de Kiba convulsionando en el piso, siendo observado tranquilamente por su madre y por el causante de tal alboroto.

Ambos intercambiaban algunas palabras, que lejos de ser insultos, parecían consejos. Sasuke se acercó a ella con un florero en mano lleno de rosas, mismo que había estado reposando sobre la pequeña mesa de centro de la sala, claro que él nunca llegó a entregárselas ya que la madre de Kiba, un poco molesta con sus intenciones, se lo arrebató y los echó de la casa.

Aún más molesta ella se había ido y una serie de accidentes similares pasaron, siempre cerca de donde ella se encontraba, estando Sasuke presente.

Al final decidió hablar y arreglar las cosas, con miedo a que terminara dejando a toda la aldea con alguna clase de trauma que obviamente le haría sentirse bastante culpable y la involucraría.

Como sea, había que admitir que fue una buena reconciliación, aunque Kiba había sufrido las peores consecuencias, y apenas había superado el trauma.

Y a pesar de haberlo hecho prometer que no haría algo parecido nunca más, Sasuke no era, muy a lo contrario de lo que las personas pudieran pensar, un hombre de palabra.

Cosa que le era probada en ese momento, cuando las luces empezaron a parpadear extrañamente.

Su cuerpo tembló.

—Ino…

—Cálmate —le dijo la rubia, con los ojos cerrados —seguro es normal aquí —suspiró

—No lo es —dijo uno de los masajistas antes de que las luces se apagaran completamente.

—Genial —se quejó Ino —problemas eléctricos

— ¡No son malditos problemas eléctricos! —le gritó Hinata y activó su byakugan, viendo a Sasuke aparecer y desaparecer de diversos puntos del local, los gritos de los dos hombres que estaban con ellas gritaron y desaparecieron.

—Muy bien —gimió Ino —vistámonos y vayámonos de aquí

—Hay un problema —dijo mirando hacia las cuadrigas en las que habían dejado sus prendas —nuestras cosas desaparecieron — _o Sasuke se las llevó_

—Lo voy a matar —Hinata vio como Ino ajustó la toalla alrededor de su pecho, y ella hizo lo mismo —Vamos

Ambas salieron de la habitación en la que se encontraban y empezaron a correr, extrañamente cada pasillo al que entraban era más largo que el anterior.

En un momento se dio cuenta que Ino ya no venía tras ella se detuvo, frenéticamente buscándola por cada cuarto de aquella pequeña estructura, pero encontrarla había sido imposible, era como si ver a través de las paredes con su Byakugan no fuera posible. Sin muchas opciones, retrocedió decidida a buscar por Ino, pero las puertas que estaban antes habían desaparecido.

Entonces de detuvo.

—Sasuke —Llamó sin subir mucho la voz, cruzándose de brazos evitando que su toalla cayera, aunque realmente no fuera necesario.

Se quedó en silencio hasta escuchar como una puerta tras ella se abría, entonces se dio la vuelta y vio a quien buscaba.

—Te tomó más tiempo de lo normal —fue lo primero que él le dijo al acercarse a ella —estas bajando la guardia

Él, al estar frente a ella también se cruzó de brazos y ambos se miraron directamente a los ojos, ella molesta y él como si de nada se tratase.

— ¿Dónde está Ino?

—En la casa de masajes

— ¿Cuándo me metiste en este genjutsu?

— Justamente antes de que las luces parpadearan — se encogió de hombros.

Segundos después ya no estaban en un pasillo, en su lugar ella era cargada por él al estilo nupcial, deteniéndose en la casa principal del compuesto, donde la dejó pararse en sus propios pies y le abrió la puerta. Entró unos segundos después, aún contrariada de si debería acceder, pero fue vencida por el frio de la noche, ya que la toalla no la abrigaba lo suficiente.

Miró la sala, había permanecido limpia en todo ese tiempo en el que no había estado. En la mesa central había unos cuantos platos y cacerolas tapadas sobre un mantel, había velas que parecían haber sido encendidas no hace mucho tiempo, entonces se percató del exquisito olor que invadía al ambiente y su estómago gruñó. Sasuke le ofreció la mano pero ella lo rechazó, decidiendo retroceder y dirigirse a las escaleras, pero fue detenida de una muñeca y jalada hacia atrás, quedando entre los brazos del Uchiha.

—Solo voy a vestirme —le dijo, pero él en lugar de soltarla solo la condujo hacia la mesa, haciéndola sentarse en el piso de un lado y luego él se dirigió hacia el otro, donde igualmente se sentó.

Empezó a destapar todas las cacerolas y a servir vino, sin decir nada tomó los palillos chinos tomando un poco de lo que parecía ser tonkatsu y lo dirigió a su boca, haciendo un ademan para que la abriera, lo cual ella hizo un poco indecisa, pero aceptó el bocado.

Apretó la boca evitando soltar un gemido ¡estaba delicioso! Ella misma empezó a tomar un bocado de cada plato.

—No sabía que podías cocinar —Le dijo mientras limpiaba su boca para luego servirse algo de cada cosa en un plato, tenía tanto tiempo que no comía apropiadamente.

—Siempre te veo cocinar —fue lo que le respondió mientras él mismo tomaba algo y lo comía.

Ella se detuvo y lo miró.

—Tu comida es mejor —dijo él y ella se sonrojó, no lo creía, pero era de las pocas veces que le daba un cumplido tan directamente.

Los dos siguieron comiendo silenciosamente, cuando terminaron solo se quedaron mirando a sus piernas mientras tomaban vino.

—Lo siento

Sorprendida lo miró.

— ¿Perdón?

—No debí de hacer lo que hice con tu vestido —dijo, mirándola directamente a los ojos, muy serio.

Se quedó mirándolo.

—Dilo de nuevo

Él frunció el ceño.

—Hinata-…— pero ella solo usó sus manos para indicarle que se apresurara —Lo siento —gruñó un poco irritado —No debí de hacer lo que hice… me disculpo…

Bueno, esto era una inesperada victoria.

A Ino le encantaría esto.

—Aun no entiendo por qué lo hiciste

El murmuró algo que no pudo entender y ella lo miró confusa.

— ¿Qué?

El solo volvió a murmurar.

—Sasuke-…

—Lo que dije fue… —maldijo en voz baja y evitó su mirada para luego volver a enfrentarla —No quiero que te vean con eso puesto —confesó.

Ella seguía confundida y ahora un poco ofendida.

—Cuando vi esas imágenes de vestidos te imaginé en cada uno de ellos y te veías muy bien en mi pensamientos… yo… creo que estaba un poco… celoso de que alguien más aparte de mi te viera en ellos —la miró directamente —porque sé que cuando te lo pongas estarás mucho más hermosa de lo que alguna vez podré imaginar.

A ese punto ella sabía que no solo su cara, pero también su cuello y probablemente todo su cuerpo estaba rojo.

—Pero no he podido dormir desde que no estás aquí —le confesó —Me di cuenta de que no importa que te vean una noche en alguno de esos malditos vestidos si eso significa que no tengo que estar lejos de ti

No sabía desde cuándo, pero no había estado respirando desde algún punto de su discurso, estaba sin hablas porque era la primera vez que él le decía algo por el estilo, tampoco se había percatado de que había empezado a llorar hasta que él apartó una de las lágrimas que caían y le acariciaba la mejilla.

Sin darle ningún aviso se arrojó hacia él por sobre la mesa, abrazándolo y pegando sus labios a lo de él.

—Ya no estoy molesta —le confesó —Pero Ino decía que no podía perdonarte tan fácil… no me dejó volver

—Esa maldita bruja —gruñó, pero luego fue su turno de besarla —Entonces… volverás

Entonces ella se detuvo y carraspeó su garganta, tomando su posición sentada nuevamente y se volvió a poner la toalla que se había deslizado por su brusco movimiento anterior.

Ahora era Sasuke quien la mira confundido e irritado.

—No puedo

—Hinata-

—Escúchame —le interrumpió —La boda está solo a un mes de ocurrir, y según la tradición, no podemos dormir juntos hasta la noche de bodas

—Eso es estúpido —gruñó irritado.

—Pero es la tradición

Él volvió a gruñir y sobrecargó sus codos sobre la mesa encendiendo su cabeza entre sus manos y despeinó bruscamente su pelo.

Lo miró con pena.

—Pero puedo quedarme aquí esta noche

Él la miró con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Y qué pasa con la tradición?

Hinata rio.

—Bueno, técnicamente estamos a un mes y una noche de la boda —le dijo, poniéndose de pie, rodeando la misa y tomándole el rostro para besarlo de nuevo —entonces, creo que no hay problema… vamos, necesitas dormir

Él se puso de pie y le dio una mirada que ella conocía muy bien, para después colocarse tras ella y abrazarla.

—Ni lo pienses —le dijo en un tono burlón, escapándose de entre sus brazos —tengo que permanecer virgen hasta el matrimonio —y subió las escaleras.

Con su byakugan activo, soltó una carcajada al ver como Sasuke se golpeaba la cara con una mano.

Ciertamente, el karma podía ser una perra.


	9. Despedida de soltero

Los golpes en su puerta no cesaban y la paciencia se le agotaba. Desde temprano esa mañana, el molesto “amigo” suyo, el susodicho “Hokage” se había empeñado en invadir su hogar con molestas propuestas de las que no quería ser parte.Ya lo había echado unas tres veces, dándole un ultimátum que le impedía entrar a su casa tan desvergonzadamente como ya lo había hecho hace no más de una hora, podía sentir como sus pequeños esbirros fallaban en ocultar sus chakras, probablemente molestos, exasperados y esperando alguna orden para atacar.

_Pequeñas pestes._ Pensó. _Mejor de lo mejor, mi culo._

Claramente estos _amateurs_ no se comparaban a su equipo, entrenados por él mismo bajo mucha sangre y sudor –porque sus estúpidos senseis fueron muy blandos con ellos– convirtiéndolos en auténticas máquinas de matar.

— ¡Abre la puerta idiota, soy tu Hokage! —exigió Naruto desde afuera.

Estaba tan cansado de escucharlo que fue a abrirle la puerta, tal como exigía… luego se la cerraría en la cara y tal vez la reforzaría con chakra para romperla cuando lo hiciera… su cara, no la puerta.

Y cuando su plan resultó una muy imperceptible sonrisa quedó pintada en sus labios y le dejó la puerta abierta, encaminándose hacia la sala y sentándose en el sofá largo extendiendo un brazo sobre el espaldar del mismo mientras Naruto, aun sobándose la lastimada nariz se sentó en un mueble individual, mascullando cosas mientras le lanzaba miradas molestas al pelinegro.

— ¿Qué quieres?—preguntó con desinterés, haciendo un gesto con la mano para indicarle que podía hablar.

Naruto lo miró, ofendido.

— ¿Así es como le hablas a tu Hokage? ¿Tu líder? —Preguntó el rubio, llevando su mano a su pecho misma con la que luego lo señaló acusadoramente — ¡Luego de golpearlo, no menos!

—Gasta mi tiempo, señor Hokage

—Sí, claro bastardo —gruñó —solo estás aquí, sentado siendo un idiota, con los ojos largos como muerto

—Escucha —gruñó —mañana me caso y tengo no sé cuantos meses sin poder dormir… no me hagas matarte antes de que firmes el maldito papel

—Para eso estoy aquí —dijo el rubio, poniéndose de pie con una extensa sonrisa en su rostro —como tu padrino, estoy aquí para que no pierdas la calma y-…

—Estás fallando

— ¿Qué?

—Ya he pensado en unas diez formas de matarte, cada una es mejor que la anterior

Naruto lo miró, aterrado.

—Ni siquiera has escuchado lo que tengo planeado para esta noche —dijo el rubio —mira, alquilé este lugar súper genial y grande a un buen precio ¡baratísimo! … gajes de ser el Hokage…e invité a todos tus amigos ¡pero recordé que soy tu único amigo! Así que fue un poco raro invitarme a mí mismo y… triste, entonces invité a algunos de mis amigos, pero solo a los de los nueve novatos, los que son parte de los hombres de honor y a Kiba

—Naruto —gruñó —al grano

—Claro —tosió — ¡Hablo de la despedida de soltero, hermano!

Un largo silencio se formó entre ellos, hasta que Sasuke volvió a hablar.

— ¿Despedida?

—Sip

— De soltero

—Exacto

—Olvídalo

— ¡¿Qué?! —Se escandalizó el rubio — ¡No puedes negarte! ¡Es tradición!

—Convénceme

—Bueno, escucha: conozco a un tipo que conoce a otro tipo que tiene un primo cuyo mejor amigo no quiso una despedida de soltero, entonces el día de su boda todos los regalos desaparecieron, las cortinas de la iglesia se incendiaron y la novia casi no llega a la boda. Dicen que desde entonces el hombre no ha podido ser feliz y su esposa es súper exitosa mientras él terminó con un trabajo miserable

— ¿Y?

—Viejo… el tipo es infeliz

—No soy bueno con la felicidad —se encogió de hombros.

Silencio.

— ¿Quieres decir que Hinata no te hace feliz? —lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Me hace feliz —afirmó —solo digo que no tengo problemas con no serlo

Luego de esa respuesta Naruto empezó a hacer una rabieta.

— ¡Vamos idiota! Tendremos juegos de azar… sin mujerzuelas —pero ante esto último el rubio le guiñó —además las chicas también van a hacerle una despedida a Hinata ¡No podemos dejar que se diviertan más que nosotros!

—Naruto —el rubio dejó de hablar al escucharlo —idiota —el hombre en cuestión iba a empezar a responderle el insulto, pero Sasuke no lo dejó —Eres el Hokage… no se supone que participes y menos que organices estas cosas

— ¡Eso no importa! Mi mejor amigo se casa, el pueblo lo entenderá

—Olvídalo

Naruto resopló, exasperado, sin creer lo difícil que estaba siendo convencer a Sasuke, normalmente accedía luego de un buen rato solo para no tener que escucharlo, y se estaba esforzando en ser molesto, pero por alguna razón no podía sacarlo de sus casillas.

Entonces se le ocurrió.

— ¿Y si hacemos un trato? —Dijo —una propuesta que no podrás rechazar

—Lo dudo

La risa de Naruto no se dio a esperar.

—Ya verás —Con paso seguro se acercó al Uchiha, quedando frente a él con las manos en su cintura y una gran sonrisa —Si aceptas te dejaré en paz por todo un mes después de que digas “acepto” frente al altar, ni siquiera te molestaré durante tu luna de miel

— ¿Pensabas joderme también durante nuestra luna de miel? —lo miró amenazante.

—En primer lugar: no digas “nuestra” luna de miel, sé específico… suena raro —le dijo —en segundo lugar: Hinata te va a joder, no yo —y empezó a mover las cejas sugestivamente —y solo les iba a enviar cartas para asegurarme que todo estuviera bien y que la producción de descendencia estuviera en marcha… siendo un buen amigo, bastardo

Sasuke lo miró con el ceño fruncido, pero su mente estaba maquinando a toda potencia porque todo parecía muy bueno para ser cierto, pero si algo había aprendido de Naruto era que era fiel a su palabra incluso si tenía que ser un dolor en el culo para serlo o no serlo, en este caso.

—Dos meses —Dijo, hundiéndose un poco más en su mueble —También quiero las mejores misiones, ninguna idiotez de entregar pergaminos

— ¡Son pergaminos importantes!

Pero él solo se quedó con los brazos cruzados, esperando su respuesta.

Naruto se rindió más rápido de a lo que cualquiera de los dos les gustaría admitir.

—Vengo por ti esta noche, vístete con ropa normal —fue lo que dijo Naruto mientras caminaba hacia la puerta, no sin antes voltearse y señalarlo dramáticamente — ¡Y más te vale que lo disfrutes, o si no….!

Sin embargo, salió sin decir nada.

.

.

.

Y tal como lo había dicho, Naruto fue por el cuándo el reloj marcó las nueve y sinceramente pensó que se le había olvidado, aunque esperarlo más temprano hubiera sido un insulto a la impuntualidad del hombre, a pesar de no haber plantado una hora él suponía que serían a las siete treinta u ocho a más tardar, por lo que cuando el rubio llegó él se encontraba sentado en su jardín limpiando su espada recién afilada.

Se había vestido con lo más civil que había encontrado, supuso que eran de esas inservibles ropas que Hinata le había comprado para cuando estuvieran haciendo actividades “normales” y que habían terminado en el espacio más profundo del closet que compartían.

Al final no eran tan inservibles como había pensado.

Entonces arribaron al lugar sin muchas fanfarreas.

Era un lugar casi en el centro de la ciudad, sinceramente por fuera se veía como un bar de mala muerte al que al menos él no frecuentaría, pero por dentro era agradable… al menos lo tanto que podía ser. La iluminación era una combinación de matices blancos en los centros y rojos cerca de las paredes, había muchas mesas alineadas cuyos asientos eran completos al tamaño de la mesa, solamente terminando en el extremo donde estaba el pasillo, también un gran espacio que suponía era para bailar.

Algo que le pareció curioso eran los tubos que se encontraban a cada dos mesas, nada productivos y un desastre visual.

Curiosamente estaba vacío, aparte de ellos y los empleados no había nadie más.

Iba muy bien por el momento.

—Los demás no deben tardar en llegar.

Claro, Naruto no podía vivir sin arruinar las cosas.

Y tal como dijo, unos minutos después habían llegado todos: Shikamaru y Choji, la porción masculina del equipo de Hinata, también estaba Lee, algunos de los integrantes antiguos del grupo AMBU a su cargo (los que no estaban muertos) y un par más que no conocía sin importar en que Naruto insistirá en que eran ex compañeros de algo.

Sin embargo el único presente que le llamó la atención era el hombre de más edad entre todos los invitados presentes parado cerca de la puerta con los brazos cruzados y mirándolo fijamente con los mismos ojos que su prometida, pero sin duda más dura y fría.

Este hombre que había movido cielo y tierra tratando de evitar que cortejara a Hinata, que lo había llenado de amenazas y advertencias que nunca fueron más que eso, el mismo hombre que había llorado en silencio cuando Hinata y él decidieron vivir juntos.

Se escabulló del grupo que lo había rodeado para felicitarlo y unos pocos para darle concejos sobre el matrimonio siendo todos ignorados cuando empezó a caminar hacia el intruso, finalmente parándose frente a él con los brazos cruzados.

—Hyuga

—Uchiha

Ambos miraron hacia el otro en silencio.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó Sasuke finalmente, un poco irritado por este hombre.

— Asegurarme de que no hagas ninguna estupidez

Y el Uchiha solo pudo reír.

Él sabía la verdadera razón por la que estaba ahí.

Ese hombre, quien había sido lo más cercano a una figura paternal que Hinata había tenido, pero que todo el mundo sabía que había algo más que ese sentimiento de él hacia ella estaba esperando la última oportunidad para evitar su matrimonio. Ko Hyuga

Claro que no le daría razones, no lo haría incluso si no estuviera ahí.

—Diviértete con eso

Luego de decir eso Naruto lo arrastró lejos, no se había percatado el momento en el que la música empezó o cuando era estridentemente alta, supuso que fue durante el momento en el que él y el Hyuga se miraban fijamente.

Ambos se sentaron en la misma mesa en la que estaban Shikamaru, Kiba, Shino y Lee, sobre la mesa había varios shots servidos, alineados en un total de diez a cada lado de la mesa, coincidentemente frente a Sasuke y Naruto, la sonrisa extraña del rubio era la única respuesta que necesitaba a una pregunta no formulada.

—Espero que estés listo —dijo Naruto —voy a patear tu resistencia tal y como lo hago con tu culo cuando entrenamos

—Entonces yo soy el que debería decir eso —fue lo único que dijo. Luego miró el líquido transparente con desinterés.

—Muy bien Naruto, tu empiezas —y tan pronto como Kiba terminó de pronunciar esas palabras, el rubio tomó el primer vaso, llevándolo a su boca y drenando el líquido de una sola vez, dejando caer fuertemente el vaso sobre la mesa junto a un gutural sonido saliente de su garganta y luego lo miraba con una gran sonrisa, retándolo.

Con toda tranquilidad él también tomó su primer trago, a diferencia de Naruto, él solo colocó silenciosamente el vaso sobre la mesa, sin ningún ruido.

Su tranquilidad aparentemente fue suficiente para encender la competitividad de Naruto a su punto máximo, que sin miramientos tomó rápidamente tres más, los cuales fueron llenados tan rápidos como se vaciaron por Kiba, mientras que Shikamaru hacía lo propio con los de él.

Unos siete minutos y cinto botellas de cada lado después, Naruto se había desplomado sobre la mesa, al borde de la inconciencia.

—Y no se dio cuenta —suspiró Shikamaru, tomando el último vaso de la mano de Naruto y tomándolo —Una resaca el día de la boda es muy problemática

Sasuke sonrió con altanería, tomando el último vaso de agua que le había servido Shikamaru.

.

.

.

— ¿Dónde está el desafortunado?

Todos los hombres, sin excepción, voltearon rápidamente a hacia la dirección de dónde provenía la aguda y seductora voz, encontrando unas tres mujeres paradas en la puerta, Ko, que aparentemente había decidido que era hora de irse se había quedado frisado próximo a la puerta, con los ojos abiertos de par en par porque, sin vergüenza aparente, las tres féminas se encontraban disfrazadas muy sugerentemente de un gatito, un conejo y finalmente un perro.

— ¡He! Chicas, por fin llegaron —Dijo Kiba todo emocionado, acercándose a las tres con los brazos abiertos.

Claro, el Inuzuka tenía que ser.

— Si —rio la que estaba vestida de perra, quien acaparó totalmente la atención de Kiba —Tuvimos unos pequeños problemas con nuestras colas —dijo, dándose la vuelta y balanceando coquetamente el trasero, moviendo dicha parte del vestuario.

Alguien chifló mientras que otros hicieron unos cuantos comentarios subidos de tono.

La chica que parecía ser la líder de las tres –de alguna forma– muy lejos de sentirse ofendida pareció complacida volvió a preguntar por él, a lo que Naruto, quien sorprendentemente se había recuperado de su borrachera bastante rápido –A diferencia de Lee, que ya hacía inconsciente sobre uno de los muebles largos– lo señaló con euforia, gritando:

— ¡Está aquí, está aquí, este es!

Sasuke, quien tenía la misma expresión seria de siempre –la de constipado, según Naruto– se había quedado viendo a una de las chicas, a la que estaba vestida de conejo, específicamente, lo cual no pasó desapercibido por nadie.

Y es que la chica era inquietantemente similar a Hinata, tanto que incluso Ko se le había quedado mirando con duda, con la boca apretada en una línea y su chaqueta en las manos, listo para cubrirla.

Entonces cuando las otras dos lo tomaron de ambas manos, apartándolo del grupo y sentándolo en una silla en medio de la pista de baile, colocándose ambas a cada lado de él mientras la otra se acercaba lentamente a él, pudo notar un poco más las similitudes que tenía con Hinata.

Eran aproximadamente de la misma estatura, tal vez siendo la que estaba frente a él un poco más alta, nada muy notorio. La forma en la que caminaba también era muy similar a la de Hinata cuando se encontraba insegura de preguntarle algo o cuando trataba de disculparse de algo de lo que ni siquiera tenía la culpa: eran pasos lentos, inseguros y temblorosos.

Aunque las diferencias eran visibles, la más notable eran sus ojos: azules, pero eran tan claros que de no ser que ella ya se encontraba sentada en sus piernas no los hubiera notado, también el pelo era distinto, mientras el de Hinata era de un raro tono azulado, fino y suave, el de esta mujer tenía un falso tono purpura, grueso y muy brillante.

Pero sus caras eran casi las mismas, cosa que lo había tenido engañado por unos momentos, pero la sonrisa perversa y los movimientos desvergonzados que empezó a hacer sobre su regazo lo trajeron a la realidad y con el ceño fruncido lleno de furia la miró.

—Tú no eres Hinata —gruñó, y no menos de medio segundo después la mujer calló al piso, convulsionando bajo los efectos de su Sharingan.

Todos, incluso Ko –hasta Lee, que estaba despertando –se quedaron en callados.

— Dijiste que pagarías el doble —susurró la mujer vestida de gato, quien se había movido rápidamente junto a Kiba, sin despegar la mirada de su pobre compañera, el Inuzuka asintió —bueno, te va a costar más que eso

Ambos se estremecieron cuando el Uchiha los miró.

—Es justo

.

.

.

Finalmente, ya pasada la media noche y mucho más, todos fueron echados por los exasperados dueños.

Kiba, Lee y Naruto iban por delante de él y Shikamaru, con los brazos sobre los hombros de los otros, cantando una canción inentendible en su lenguaje de borrachos. Shino se había ido hace bastante tiempo, de hecho, fue el primero en partir, antes del “accidente” con aquella mujer, mientras que Ko se fue un poco después.

Choji se había quedado en el local muy a la negativa de los dueños, porque aún quedaba bastante comida por la que alguien había pagado y el simple hecho de que fuera a quedar desperdiciada era inaudito.

No sabía cuándo se habían ido los demás y no le importaba.

—Escuché que Temari estaba en cinta

No sabía porque sentía la necesidad de comenzar una conversación.

—Si —dijo Shikamaru, calando el cigarrillo que había encendido hace poco segundos.

Pero el silencio volvió.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo?

— Dos problemáticos meses

—Hmn

Sasuke sintió como el humo del cigarrillo le pegó más fuerte que hace momentos, así que miró al Nara, quien lo miraba a él.

—No creo que quieras preguntarme sobre mi muy embarazada esposa

Sasuke dudó.

— ¿Cómo es? —Preguntó finalmente —el matrimonio

—Problemático —respondió francamente el Nara y Sasuke frunció el ceño —es muy diferente al noviazgo… es como si pasaras de la tierra al fuego sin darte cuenta. Te despiertas todos los días junto a la misma persona, comparten un baño de una forma nada sexual, cuando dicen tu apellido de hecho no sabes si es a ti o a ella… también hay más responsabilidades que te pueden llevar a una discusión en menos tiempo de lo que piensas, incluso puede que termines durmiendo en el sofá un par de noches… después de los primeros meses ya ni siquiera te molestas en arreglarte o tener una cita, las enfermedades son la peor parte, por cierto

Sasuke se detuvo y así lo hizo el Nara un poco más adelante y volteó a verlo.

—Pero te despiertas con la persona que amas y no te importa perder la mitad del día en esa cama, compartir el baño es lo de menos, incluso encontrarás que es uno de tus lugares favoritos de la casa, escuchar que a ella la llamarán por tu apellido solo te recordará lo afortunado que eres de que te eligiera a ti incluso si crees que no lo mereces. Las responsabilidades son parte de la vida pero no es algo que será exclusivamente tuya incluso si quieres que lo sea para que no tenga nada de qué preocuparse. Discutirán una y otra vez pero luego se contentarán y su relación será mucho más fuerte, incluso si te toca dormir en un mueble o incluso en el piso cuando despiertes la encontrarás contigo, dormida sobre ti o esperando a que despiertes porque tienen que arreglar las cosas, esa casa que compartirán será su santuario y el lugar preferido de ambos para estar, la ropa será lo de menos y cuando te enfermes o ella se enferme estarán el uno junto al otro deseando que el otro se recupere, desearás tomar todo lo malo de ella y ella deseará tomar todo lo malo de ti

Sasuke escuchó cada palabra atentamente, sintiendo que algo dentro de él que había estado inquieto con la incógnita se calmaba, pero sentía que aún debía descubrir todo eso por sí mismo.

—No es nada de lo que esperas y eso lo hace mucho mejor —dijo Shikamaru volviendo a caminar —Y esa es la mejor parte de todo

Sasuke se quedó parado ahí hasta que Shikamaru desapareció de su vista un poco después de que lo hicieran los otros tres, pero en lugar de retomar el mismo camino que ellos, miró hacia la derecha y poco después empezó a caminar hacia esa dirección.

Como si algo lo estuviera llamando.


	10. Despedida de soltera

Hinata miraba su reflejo en el gran espejo de Ino con pesadez, tratando nuevamente, pero fallando, de tapar más sus pechos subiendo un poco el escote.

— I-Ino… no creo que s-sea una buena… idea

—Tonterías —fue lo único que dijo Ino mientras permanecía concentrada haciendo el maquilla de Tenten.

Hinata siguió mirándose y mirando a las otras dos a través del espejo. Aún no entendía la idea de la rubia para su despedida, sinceramente espera algo parecido a lo que había hecho con la despedida de soltera de Temari –una casa repleta de hombres con apretados disfraces que desaparecieron gradualmente a lo largo de la noche luego de varios juegos… no recordaba mucho más después de que se desmayó cuando uno de los strippers empezara a “menearlo” frente a su cara –pero esto en su lugar ahora las disfrazadas eran ellas.

Ella estaba vestida con un –muy corto– vestido rojo vino que apenas llegaba a la parte baja de sus glúteos, el mismo tenía corte asimétrico por lo que era más largo por detrás que por delante, aunque la diferencia era mínima. La parte alta era corta y no tenía mangas, por lo que, aunque era apretado, no podía dejar de pensar en que se bajaría en algún mal movimiento y considerando que Ino le había prohibido vestir cualquier tipo de sostén. La parte media era ajustada y aún más con el corseé negro con detalles dorados que se le había añadido, esto había que sus pechos se levantaran un poco más y parecieran más llenos de lo que realmente eran. Su espalda y hombros estaban cubiertos por una fina capa negra que solamente se unía l ser atada por unos finos lazos en la parte del cuello. Sus pies estaban vestidos por unas botas altas que llegaban un poco más debajo de sus rodillas, cubriendo las medias negras casi en su totalidad. Finalmente sobre su cabeza había un extraño gorro puntiagudo, negro y de ala ancha. De maquillaje solo tenía pintalabios rojo y un profundo contorneado de delineador negro, mientras que sus pómulos permanecían desnudos, pues según todas las demás su sonrojo era su “maquillaje natural”.

Ino le había dicho que ella era una bruja.

Se ofendió hasta que la rubia le explicó que así eran las brujas de oxidante.

Ino se disfrazó de pirata. Al igual que ella llevaba un corseé negro y un vestido, solo que el de ella era blanco, un poco más suelto y de tela extraña, además tenía mangas que empezaban a medio brazo, igual de blancas y anchas hasta que llegaban a sus muñecas, donde se cerraban en las muñecas, las cuales estaban ampliamente decoradas al igual que su cuello. El vestido de ella era mucho más corto –de hecho, dudaba que fuera un vestido –y bajo a él se podía ver un poco del pantalón muy corto de color negro que llevaba. Los botines eran de un extraño color rojo ladrillo y las medias eran largas, con una combinación de dos colores: amarillo y rojo en forma de líneas. Y al igual que Hinata, llevaba un sombrero, solo que muy diferente al de ella y con muchos colores y adornos. A diferencia de Hinata, su maquillaje era muy cargado: pintalabios rojos, sombra de ojos dorada con un contorno negro, mucho delineador y rubor de un tono más oscuro que el de su piel aunque parecía ser la misma piel en sí, también se había dibujado una cicatriz en la mejilla derecha, y tenía que darle crédito porque lucía muy real.

Tenten, por otro lado, era una “valkiria” y Hinata podía jurar que su traje estaba hecho por completo de metal o al menos eso aparentaba. Parecía ser la simulación de una armadura poco funcional: La parte de arriba era solo un sostén plateado con incrustaciones de metal por doquier, con una leve cascada que caía formando un triángulo, donde la parte más larga se detenía un poco más arriba de su ombligo. La falda parecía ser lo más incómodo ya que estaba cubierto por largas y anchas hojas de metal que terminaban en punta, esto parecía incomodar un poco a la maestra de armas ya que el rango para abrir sus piernas era muy cerrado. Incluso tenía guantes y rodilleras de metal. Lo único que parecía ser del material correcto eran las botas, igual de plateadas y que lo único parecido al metal que tenía estaba en las suelas. También tenía una capa, pero a diferencia de la de Hinata, la suya era mucho más corta y de un color que con la iluminación no se podía decir si era plateada o dorada. Finalmente ella, al igual que Hinata e Ino, llevaba el pelo suelto, con una pequeña diadema que iba de oreja a oreja, por detrás de su cabeza, con pequeñas alas en las puntas. A ella Ino solo le ponía brillo en la cara.

—Listo —dijo la rubia —Vamos con las demás

Las otras dos solo suspiraron y siguieron a Ino hasta la parte baja de su casa, donde se encontraban Sakura, Temari y Moegi.

— ¡Ya era hora! —Gritó emocionada Moegi al verlas bajar las escaleras —Casi mando a la policía por ustedes —dijo para luego señalar a Sakura.

Y es que la chica iba vestida como tal, una policía: tenía un mono azul marino corto, el cual tenía un zipper en medio que no subía más que hasta medio pecho, las mangas eran igual de cortas y en el lado derecho del torso tenía una placa. El mono tenía unos pocos bolsillos y en la cintura había un cinturón negro ligeramente suelto, en este se podían ver unas esposas, una macana y por alguna razón también llevaba un látigo. Llevaba botines negros y una boina a juego con el “uniforme”. De todas ellas Sakura era la única que había logrado convencer a Ino de dejarla ir con la cara desnuda.

Por otro lado, el disfraz de Moegi escogido por Ino era el de “gitana” con un vestido largo de estridentes colores purpura y verde esencialmente, del lado de la pierna izquierda la falda era abierta, lo que dejaba ser una de sus tonificadas –a pesar de ser la más joven de todas, Moegi tenía un buen cuerpo, además de ser la más alta de todas –la parte media estaba ajustada con un corseé negro y la parte superior era muy similar a la vestimenta de Ino. En su cabeza tenía envuelto un pañuelo purpura con cadenas a juego, también llevaba bastante joyería y de todas era la única con tacones de punta abierta.

— ¿Estás segura que es buena idea? —preguntó Sakura señalando levemente a Moegi.

—Pfff claro, ya está mayor —y la chica solo asintió energéticamente — ¿Y Temari?

—En la cocina

Las cinco se dirigieron al lugar en cuestión, encontrando a la mujer sentaba en el piso contra la puerta de la nevera, abierta, mientras comía una combinación de todo lo que había en el refrigerador de Ino.

— ¡Temari, vas a arruinar tu maquillaje! —le reprochó Ino.

—No es cierto, cállate —fue lo que respondió la rubia para luego tomar un gran bocado de pastel de chocolate con miel y brócoli, todas la miraron con asco.

—No deberías comer eso —dijo esta vez Sakura.

—Si debería, cállate —volvió a arremeter la rubia con la boca llena.

De algún modo Hinata se acercó a ella y le quitó casi la totalidad de los alimentos que tenía en las manos y le ayudó a ponerse de pie.

A causa de su aún no notable embarazo, Temari era la única que llevaba un disfraz más holgado pero no menos revelador. Ella era una diosa del olimpo, le había dicho Ino, por lo que llevaba un vestido blanco que solo se ajustaba en los pechos, pero que caía suavemente el resto. La falda estaba abierta por ambos lados en vez de uno, por lo que se podían ver las cintas doradas de las sandalias que llegaban ridículamente alto. En la cabeza tenía una corona de laurel y su cuello y brazos estaban repletos de joyas doradas. El maquillaje era simple en tonos dorados.

—Ino, aun no entiendo porque tenemos que vestirnos así —fue lo que dijo Hinata aun sosteniendo una de las manos de Temari.

—Será genial, confía en mi ¿Quién es la madrina aquí? —Preguntó la rubia y solo se escuchó un mormullo colectivo — ¡Se me avivan!

—Tú, tú eres la madrina —respondió Sakura exasperada — Solo dinos que vamos a hacer

— ¡Bueno, ya! Que frentona más gruñona — ante esto Sakura solo rodó los ojos, por su lado, Uno sonrió ampliamente y colocó una de sus manos en su cadera mientras que con la otra les apuntó — ¡Aremos el recorrido de la novia!

Todas, a excepción de Moegi quien había empezado a aplaudir emocionada con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, la miraron con confusión.

— ¿Qué diablos es el recorrido de la novia? —Preguntó Tenten esta vez.

—Qué bueno que preguntas, mi querida Tenten —dijo la rubia —El recorrido de la novia es un viaje que aremos a todos los lugares favoritos de, en este caso, Hinata y también a sus lugares menos favoritos y a aquellos a los que nunca se atrevería a ir

Ante esta revelación Hinata se tensó visiblemente.

—No te diré cuáles son esos lugares —fue lo único que dijo con la voz un poco más profunda de lo normal

—No tienes que —rio Ino —ya estuve en tu mente

A este punto la boca de Hinata se mantenía apretada en una línea recta, mientras que podían escuchar como su respiración se aceleraba.

—Por cierto, que pilla, nunca lo creí de ti

Todas ahora miraban a la rubia con curiosidad Hinata solo sudó frio.

— Pero ¿Y los disfraces? —preguntó Tenten.

—No hay una razón —Se encogió de hombros —solo pensé que con un atuendo sexy sería mejor

.

.

.

Luego de tratar de convencer a Ino de lo mala que era su idea –y perder –finalmente habían decidido seguir el plan de la rubia. Ino había dado argumentos sorpresivamente buenos de porque deberían hacer esto tal y como ella quería, tanto así que al principio habían sido Hinata, Temari, Sakura y Tenten contra Ino y Moegi, al final fueron todas contra Hinata.

Por eso ahora estaban paradas frente a unos de los clubs nocturnos más famosos de Konoha, frecuentado tanto por civiles como por ninjas sin estigma alguno, incluso el mismo Sasuke solía venir –con ella –de vez en cuando. Al contrario de lo que podrían creer, ellas no estaban aquí porque fuera un lugar que odiara o no se atrevería a ir, era lo contrario, le encantaba ese lugar aunque no creyó que se encontraría en ese lugar precisamente esa noche, pero Ino había dicho que había dejado unas cuentas botellas de licor encargadas para emborracharse esa noche, a excepción de Temari, quien exclamó lo frustrada que Shikamaru la había dejado embarazada en el momento menos indicado. Ella y Temari se quedaron afuera esperando a las demás afuera –Moegi había entrado muy emocionada, era la primera vez en ese lugar desde que había cumplido la mayoría de edad –y luego de casi media hora cada una salió con una bolsa repleta del dichoso licor –quince en total – tres botellas de agua mineral y dos de jugo para Temari.

Cada una tomó una en sus manos y las restantes estaban colgadas en los cinturones de Ino y Sakura y en los bolsillos secretos del disfraz de Moegi.

— ¿A dónde vamos primero? —preguntó la menor de ellas.

—Bueno, Hinata tiene que elegir dos lugares: uno que le guste y otro que no, es importante que tenga que ver con la relación de ella y Sasuke y contarnos por qué —las demás asintieron y murmuraron interesadas —luego nosotras la llevaremos a un lugar que sabemos que nunca iría, repetiremos esto al menos dos veces

—Entonces ¿Qué esperamos?

Y con esto dicho, todas miraron a Hinata esperando que comenzara a guiarlas.

.

.

.

El primer lugar a elegir para Hinata había sido sencillo, su lugar preferido para estar con Sasuke era la casa que compartían.

Para las demás parecía ser extraño, incluso aburrido y predecible, pero para ella perfecto e incluso nostálgico. Había extrañado tanto estar en ese lugar y no poder quedarse ahí –con Sasuke –era casi equivalente a una tortura. Hinata rio disimuladamente al ver la expresión molesta de Ino.

— ¿Entonces? ¿Qué tiene de interesante esta casa? —preguntó Ino en un gruñido.

Hinata la condujo a todas hacia la sala de estar para que tomaran asiento.

— Antes de Sasuke y yo mudarnos juntos esta casa no existía — comenzó — Solo teníamos pocos meses de relación cuando decidió construirla, antes era solo un terreno vacío donde solía estar su antigua casa… antes de la masacre

— ¿Y dónde está lo especial? —Preguntó Tenten —digo, es normal que quisiera reconstruir y esas cosas

— Lo sé, y le dije que estaba de acuerdo, era su decisión después de todo, pero él se negaba a buscar de un arquitecto, de un ingeniero e incluso de ninjas que dominaran los elementos de tierra o madera para ayudar, en cambio decidió hacerlo todo por sí mismo: El diseño, la construcción, todo.

—Típico Sasuke —rio Sakura —siempre ha creído que puede hacer las cosas mejor que todos

—Discutimos por eso —dijo Hinata, quitándose el sombrero y colocándolo sobre la mesa de centro —Cuando empezó a nivelar la tierra le dije no sabía cómo hacerlo; pero si sabía, había estado viendo como lo hacían con su Sharingan, también le dije que no podía hacerlo solo y que debía de contratar ayuda ¡Pero no quiso! Entonces invocaba grandes cantidades de clones de sombra para ayudar.

Empezó a jugar inconscientemente con su cabello.

—Estuvimos un tiempo peleados luego de que me enteré de que había tenido que empezar de nuevo cuando decidió que quería un ático y que antes de eso no había colocado las tuberías bajo tierra, entonces Naruto me dijo que no lo dejaba ayudar y que trabajaba sin comer, hasta quedar inconsciente —su voz se quebró un poco con eso ultimo y las otras solo la miraron en silencio —Yo empecé a llevarle el almuerzo, pero seguíamos sin hablar hasta después de unos meses, entonces empezó a aparecer de repente cada vez que estaba sola y me preguntaba sobre qué cosas prefería en una casa, o cuantas habitaciones tendría mi casa ideal, si prefería madera o baldosas, siempre creí que era su forma de pedir consejo

—Pero no era —Dijo Temari con una sonrisa y Hinata asintió.

—Para cuando terminó las cosas en el compuesto estaban peor que nunca, incluso cuando me había convertido en AMBU hace poco seguían cuestionando mis habilidades y decisiones. Un día, cuando llegué de una misión fui directo a mi habitación para tomar una ducha ¡pero ninguna de mis cosas estaban! Y antes de poder decir algo, escuché un gran alboroto en la puerta y cuando me acerqué a ver ahí estaba Sasuke haciendo absolutamente nada mientras que mi padre, Ko y otros miembros del clan estaban vociferando insultos, listos para pelear, entonces cuando Sasuke me vio me dijo “vámonos a casa” pero yo aún no entendía; aun así me fui con él mientras mi padre gritaba a mis espaldas que la única vez que volvería a tocar el pie dentro del compuesto sería el día que me marcaran

Contuvieron el aliento y Hinata se limpió las lágrimas.

—Entonces cuando llegamos y me mostró todo, era prácticamente la casa que siempre quise, me di cuenta que siempre que me preguntaba algo era para implementarlo, finalmente terminó ligando su estilo y las cosas que quería con los míos, lo último que me mostró fue la habitación y todas mis cosas ya estaban ahí

Todas soltaron un “awww” colectivo provocando que Hinata se sonrojara.

—Preparó todo para ti… trajo tus cosas aquí para sorprenderte ¡Es muy romántico! —chilló Moegi.

—Y raro —dijo Tenten

— ¿Qué tal si nos enseñas todo? Y si no encuentro una mazmorra sexual en ese ático, estaré muy decepcionada

Hinata se sonrojó pero ignoró el último comentario de Temari, procediendo a mostrarles todas las habitaciones que las demás no conocían. Cuando terminaron se dirigieron, muy a pesar de Hinata, a su lugar menos favorito.

.

.

.

— ¿El cementerio? —salió de la boca de Sakura.

Y es que sí, estaban en el cementerio el medio de la noche, y a pesar de que estaba cerrado, como ninjas no les había resultado mucho problema entrar ahí –aunque en ese momento algunas se cuestionaban sus elecciones de vida –.

— ¿A quién le gusta el cementerio?

Moegi levantó la mano, pero luego la bajó lentamente debido a la mirada sorprendida de la mayoría.

—Realmente no tengo problemas con el cementerio, vengo aquí seguido para limpiar la tumba de Neji y hablar con él, solo no me gusta de noche

— ¡¿A quién carajos le gusta el cementerio de noche?!

Moegi levantó la mano nuevamente.

— ¿Podemos irnos? —Preguntó Tenten —Este lugar me pone de nervios

— ¡No! —Dijo Ino —No hasta que Hinata nos diga ¡Y más te vale que lo hagas rápido!

—Bueno —tomó una gran bocanada de aire —Sasuke y yo tuvimos nuestra primera ruptura aquí

Luego de un largo rato, Temari fue la primera en hablar.

— ¿Aquí? —Hinata asintió — ¿su primera ruptura fue aquí? —volvió a preguntar, señalando el lugar en el que estaba parada para hacer énfasis en su pregunta.

—De noche —la novia asintió.

— ¡¿Qué clase de gente loca son ustedes?! —gritó la rubia.

Justo en ese momento las ese momento las escasas luces del cementerio empezaron a parpadear.

— ¿Y-y por qué rompieron? —preguntó Sakura, aterrada.

—B-bueno, cuando le pregunté si me podía ayudar a entrenar para poder entrar a AMBU se negó, creí que no me quería ayudar a entrenar así que simplemente me puse a entrenar por mi cuenta, per-

Fue interrumpida por un grito… de Tenten.

— ¡A-ahí hay alguien! — Y todas miraron para donde la castaña apuntaba, pero no había nada —Vi una sombra, l-lo juro

— ¿Te puedes apurar? —Gruñó Temari —siento que si paso cinco minutos más aquí daré a luz

—En ese caso sería un aborto —murmuró Sakura.

—Si la dejaran terminar —gruñó Ino

Hinata prosiguió, un poco nerviosa.

—L-la se-semana después de presentar mi pos-postulación para entrar a AMBU me llegó un comunicado que decía que los líderes de los escuadrones no consideraban mis habilidades aptas, eso me dejó muy mal, pero lo seguía intentando y obteniendo la misma respuesta, hasta que un día un AMBU apareció frente a mi diciendo que era la última oportunidad que tenía para presentarme a tomar las pruebas, que ya había faltad a todas las oportunidades anteriores, y así como llegó, se fue —y a medida que Hinata hablaba, su voz cambiaba de acuerdo a los sentimientos que experimentaba, cosa que no pasaba por alto por las demás —fui al apartamento de Sasuke para decirle las buenas nuevas, él me había dado una llave así que entré, en ese momento estaba de misión pero no lo sabía, así que mientras lo buscaba encontré varias cartas de AMBU sobre su mesa que estaban dirigidas a mí, no sabía porque las tenía, pero cuando las leí me sorprendí ¡Todas eran cartas de llamado! Entonces me di cuenta de que las demás eran falsas y él las había estado interceptando y cambiando

—Ese hijo de perra —Gruñó Tenten.

—Eso dije yo… regresó ese mismo día, pero yo había pasado todo el día y noche aquí, había limpiado la tumba de Neji y la de mi tío, cambie las flores y me desahogué, no me había dado cuenta de la hora pero ara cuando Sasuke vino por mí ya era de noche, le pregunté por las cartas y me confirmó que él las había cambiado como si de nada se tratase, entonces discutimos y terminé rompiendo con él

A decir verdad, tener que contar esto era un poco difícil, esa había sido la peor discusión que habían tenido y la única vez que se separaron, incluso si antes o después habían discutido y dejado de hablar por unos días nunca habían llegado al punto de separarse.

—Así que eso fue —dijo Sakura sorprendida, la ruptura tomó por desprevenido a más de uno pero nunca se supo la razón y por tal los rumores de infidelidad no se habían dado a esperar, pero para ella y Naruto era obvio que la razón era diferente y la forma de actuar –más– lúgubre y violenta de Sasuke era más que un indicativo de eso. Nadie creyó que volverían a estar juntos, pero ocho meses, para alivio de Naruto, retomaron su relación.

—Creo que tu primo se hubiera molestado mucho de que volvieras con él después de eso —Dijo Temari.

—Probablemente hubiera intentado matarlo después de eso —dijo esta vez Tenten con voz más suave y una triste y pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

El silencio las arropó, siendo incómodo para unas y triste y reconfortante para otras, por alguna razón se sentía dificultoso tomar la iniciativa de un abrazo grupal por lo que nadie lo intentó. Se quedaron así por un rato, sin decir una palabra, hasta que Moegi habló.

—Y… ¿Quiénes son esas personas? —preguntó.

Todas miraron a su alrededor notando las sombras proyectadas entre los árboles, detrás de las lápidas y algunas incluso se encontraban suspendidas sobre la grama, titilantes, parecían acercarse cada vez que parpadeaban, las luces empezaron a parpadear nuevamente, con más intensidad y las plantas empezaron a mecerse violentamente.

—Somos ninjas, somos kunoichis, somos ninjas somos kunoichis —repetía Sakura una y otra vez, aterrada, todas –menos Moegi –lo estaban.

Entonces todas las sombras empezaron a acercarse.

— ¡Al diablo, yo me voy de aquí! —Gritó Ino, tomando la muñeca de la más joven y arrastrándola con ella, las demás la siguieron y salieron de aquél espantoso lugar.

.

.

.

Luego de la aterradora experiencia –por la cual Sakura tuvo que atender a Temari incluso antes de que ella misma pudiera calmar su acelerado corazón –Ino había tomado las riendas de nuevo, burlándose de como todas habían salido corriendo como pequeños gatitos, pasando por alto el hecho de que ella había sido la primera en echar a correr.

Ahora estaban frente a su tercer destino, elegido por Ino y Hinata conocía la razón.

—Entonces, Hinata ¿Nos dices por qué estamos en las aguas termales o debo contarlo yo esta vez? —preguntó la Yamanaka arqueando sus cejas una y otra vez.

Hinata no sabía si respiraba o no, estaba petrificada de solo estar en ese lugar, a decir verdad preferiría estar en el cementerio, sería mucho mejor sin duda, al menos su cara estaría roja por una razón completamente diferente.

El ver a Ino encogerse de hombro mientras la miraba con ojos picaron alertó aún más sus sentidos, y cuando la rubia abrió la boca para hablar, ella se adelantó.

— ¡E-espera! —Gritó —Yyyoooo —pero el rápido latir en su pecho le impedía hablar y la creciente necesidad de oxígeno le provocó que empezara a hiperventilar.

—Hinata, cálmate —Dijo Sakura, un poco asustada por el estado repentino de la Hyuga, parecía como si le fuera a dar un infarto en cualquier momento.

—Vamos Hinata, no es para tanto —dijo Ino ya con un poco menos de humor, incluso dudó de esto.

Pero Hinata trató de calmarse tomado la segunda botella de licor ya caliente que aún no había empezado y dándole un gran trago y luego otro y otro, todo bajo la sorprendida mirada de las demás y cuando por fin se apartó de la botella que había dejado por mitad, soltó la bomba.

— ¡Tuvimos sexo ahí! —gritó y luego se tapó la boca rápidamente.

Fue como desatar el infierno mientras una inusual y estrepitosa risa de Ino de fondo, las preguntas fueron disparadas sin piedad y el circulo que las demás habían formado alrededor de ella se cerraba cada vez más, cuando por fin dejaron de abrumarla con tantas preguntas, Hinata trató de explicarles sin muchos detalles.

—Son aguas termales mixtas así que veníamos juntos muy seguido, solo para relajarnos y casi siempre éramos los únicos aquí. Un día simplemente… pasó…

Pero eso no parecía ser suficiente para ellas, así que siguió.

—N-no habíamos tenido intimidad en un tiempo por las misiones… y nadie parecía conocernos, no planeamos h-hacerlo, pero mientras nos relajábamos em-empezamos a tocarnos y sin darnos cuenta ya lo estábamos haciendo… n-n-no nos descubrieron y eso lo hizo excitante… así que volvíamos y siempre terminaba igual

— ¿Y si era tan bueno porque no querías volver? —preguntó Tenten.

—Apuesto que los descubrieron —dijo Moegi.

Y los murmullos que salieron de la boca de Hinata solo lo confirmaron. Todas chocaron sus manos contra sus frentes simultáneamente.

—Nos habían avisado que entraría un grupo grande a cierta hora, planeamos irnos antes de que entraran, solo nos teníamos que dar cuenta de la hora en el reloj de la entrada, pero no notamos que el reloj estaba descompuesto, marcando la misma hora, y mientras yo estaba sobre Sasuke… todos entraron, al principio no se dieron cuenta y nosotros nos manteníamos en el mismo lugar, pero entonces la gente empezaba a acercarse a hablar y Sasuke tuvo la grandiosa idea de empezar a moverse… y gemí —lo último lo dijo muy bajito, muy avergonzada.

Las otras la miraban incrédulas, pero con grandes sonrisas en sus labios.

¡Era tan vergonzoso!

—Entonces no has vuelto desde entonces —afirmó Sakura.

— ¡Nos vetaron del lugar! —gritó/susurró —incluso si no lo hubieran hecho, no pisaría un pie ahí de nuevo.

—Pero te gustaría ¿he? —La molestó Temari —Hay unos hoteles cerca, tal vez pasarán su noche de bodas ahí… o aquí…

—Yo estoy sorprendida de que Sasuke tenga ese tipo de fetiche —Dijo Tenten

— ¿Y quién dice que Sasuke es el del fetiche? —Preguntó Ino —estoy segura de que prefiere más el sadomasoquismo

Y todas voltearon a ver a Hinata, quien ya se encontraba caminando lejos, indispuesta a responder otras de las vergonzosas preguntas que estaban por llegar.

.

.

.

Luego de eso habían empezado nuevamente, yendo a otro de los lugares preferidos de Hinata pero se detuvieron cuando debían ir al siguiente lugar, Temari había dicho que no creía que pudiera resistir otro susto, así que la llevaron a su casa. Moegi, a pesar de estar notablemente cansada –aun parecía tener una hora para dormir –se había negado a irse y las acompañó a otro club, esta vez elegido por Tenten y que resultó ser un club nudista con un área para hombre y otros para mujeres.

Moegi había caído rendida incluso antes de que un grupo de hombres que solo vestían pequeñas trusas se acercaran a ellas y empezaran a bailar para ellas, muy cercas. Ino y Tenten parecían divertirse bastante, mientras Sakura cargó a Moegi y se despidió de Hinata diciendo que la llevaría a su casa y dormiría un poco antes de su próximo turno.

Las dos restantes la obligaron a sentarse mientras era rodeada por todos los hombre de antes, uno de ellos, el que bailaba tras ella le había estado tocando los hombros y luego bajaba un poco por la parte delantera, tocando de más. El que se encontraba frente a ella sostenía la parte superior de su pantaloncillo y lo empezó a bajar lentamente y antes de que ella misma lo notara le paralizó las manos y poco después las piernas, dejando que el hombre callera fuertemente contra el piso.

Curiosamente no gritó, parecía estar acostumbrado.

Buscó a Ino y Tenten, pero el encontrarla a las dos sobre una tarima, bailando, tal vez un poco borrachas, pero verlas divertirse tanto le hizo pensar que tal vez era mejor si las dejaba. Así que se fue, sintiéndose un poco como una mala amiga.

Caminó lentamente, la música se perdía a sus espaldas y en su mente recapitulaba su dicha “despedida de soltera” que no había sido lo que esperaba, sin embargo se había divertido, incluso con esos momentos vergonzosos que Ino le había obligado a vivir. Sin embargo, antes de que todo comenzara la rubia le había dicho que iría suave con ella, lo cual había cumplido a su modo –teniendo en cuenta que todas las anteriores que había organizado casi terminaban en una orgía-.

De repente se detuvo, sintiendo un chakra que conocía bastante bien.

Y minutos después, estaba frente a ella.

— ¿Qué llevas puesto?

Hinata rio levemente.

—Algo que Ino quería que usara

Sasuke gruñó, mirándola de arriba abajo, indeciso entre si le gustaba o si le desagradaba la idea de que alguien más a parte de él la hubiera visto así.

El silenció los envolvió.

— ¿Estás lista? —preguntó de repente.

— ¿Lista?

—Para mañana

— ¿Qué hay de ti?

Sasuke quedó callado durante unos segundos y luego asintió.

—Mañana nos casaremos —dijo él —estaremos juntos por siempre ¿Es lo que quieres?

Ella lo miró confusa.

—Realmente no esperaba a que dijeras que si cuando te propuse matrimonio — le confesó —me tomó por sorpresa, la mayor parte de mi esperaba que te dieras la vuelta y te fueras.

Hinata sintió su garganta seca, un poco adolorida.

—Es lo que pasa siempre con la gente que quiero, se alejan, las alejan —dijo —pero preferiría que seas tú que te apartes de mí antes de que alguien te arranque de mis brazos…

—Sasuke…

—Hinata, tengo miedo —dijo sincero —si algún día te pierdo, me perderé contigo

—Pero eso no va a pasar —se apresuró a decirle —no lo permitiremos

—Somos Ninjas, Hinata, la muerte siempre camina a nuestro paso y en cualquier momento se puede volver contra nosotros —le agarró las manos, sintiéndolas algo temblorosas.

—Sasuke, escucha —ella rápidamente se soltó de su agarre para tomarle la cara —incluso si eso pasa cruzaré todas las puertas del infierno necesarias para volver a ti —susurró —nada ni nadie podrá separarnos, ¿entiendes?

El no respondió y ella se puso de puntillas, besándole los labios.

— Estoy ansiosa por que llegue mañana

—Yo también

Ella le sonrió y pasó sus pulgares por debajo de sus ojos.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo tienes sin dormir?

— ¿Hace cuánto tiempo te fuiste?

Y eso la hizo sentir culpable.

— Vamos a casa —le susurró a él.

— ¿A casa?

—No puedo dejar que mi futuro esposo esté soñoliento en nuestro gran día

— ¿Ino?

—Lo entenderá —le aseguró, tal vez mintiéndole, pero cortó su siguiente pregunta cuando entrelazó sus dedos con los de él y recostando su cabeza sobre su brazo, finalmente empezaron a caminar.


	11. La boda

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finalmente, el último capítulo está aquí.
> 
> Espero que lo disfruten y agradezco a aquellas personas que fueron pacientes y siguieron la historia, y también a todo aquel que ha leído al menos un capítulo.
> 
> Disfruten la lectura.

.

.

.

Cuando unos pocos rayos de sol atravesaron el pequeño espacio entre las cortinas de su ventana y golpearon directamente su cara con potente calor, abrió los ojos. Su vista fue a parar directo al reloj que colgaba prolijamente en la pared frente a él: 9:30.

Suspiró y acarició el lado vacío de la cama en busca de nada en particular, pues sabía que, especialmente ese día, se levantaría con más cuidado de lo necesario para no despertarlo. La temperatura de su lado del colchón le indicaba que se había ido hace mucho tiempo, solo siendo cálido en esos pequeños tramos en los que el sol le tocaba.

Por el rabillo del ojo pudo notar el extremo de una bandeja y cuando movió la cabeza para ver mejor notó una taza y un plato sobre ella, esta última siendo cubierta por una tapa de cristal y la taza con un pequeño plato de postres.

Se estiró y escuchó sus huesos crujir, suspiró y se sentó, recogiendo la bandeja con una mano mientras que con la otra tomaba la taza, quitándole la protección y bebiendo un poco del café ya frio, ignorando la pequeña voz en su mente que lo reprendía por lo fácil que habría sido para cualquier intruso matarlo mientras dormía, todo porque había estado tan cansado que al momento de estar finalmente con ella de nuevo sus sentidos se habían apagado por completo, sin embargo, no le podía molestar menos.

Comió el par de tostadas en el plato y volvió a poner todo sobre la bandeja, sosteniéndola con una mano mientras que con la otra tomaba a Kusanagi y poniéndose de pie, empezó a caminar saliendo de la habitación y hasta las escaleras, consiente de las presencias que había sentido tan rápido como despertó, todas en el mismo espacio de la casa, con movimientos mínimos.

Al bajar, cinco pares de ojos, dos de los cuales se notaban cansados, otro par aburrido, un par serio y el último ni siquiera eran visible, se posaron en él.

—Ya era hora —Dijo Naruto sin su cotidiana energía, gimiendo luego de hablar y sosteniendo su cabeza entre sus manos.

—Naruto, idiota, cállate —gruñó Kiba, este se encontraba recostado sobre el mueble más grande, boca abajo y con la cara verde, indicando que vomitaría en cualquier momento y ante esto el agarre de Sasuke sobre su espada se apretó, le cortaría el cuello si incluso se atrevía a tener una arcada.

—Soy tu Hokage, respétame estúpido

—Ahora mismo solo eres el padrino

—Ya estas despierto, entonces, vamos —interrumpió Shikamaru y como si esto fuera una señal todos los que estaban sentados, acostados y de pie se pusieron en marcha hacia la puerta, incluso los dos personajes silenciosos habían empezado a caminar, pero la falta de movimiento de Sasuke hizo que todos se detuvieran y lo voltearan a ver.

— Vamos, viejo —gruñó el único rubio entre ellos —no es momento de ser una diva, deja eso para después de que te cases esta noche

Y si no fueran ninjas, e incluso con la agudeza de sus vistas, el leve cambio en el rostro del Uchiha casi les pasa desapercibido, y ninguno podía decir exactamente el porqué de dicho cambio.

Pero Sasuke, aunque inexpresivo casi en su totalidad, sentía como su estómago empezaba a revolotear en su interior y la sensación en su garganta empezaba a ser insoportable.

De pronto, él también quería vomitar.

.

.

.

Hinata miró a Ino con nerviosismo, la rubia se mantenía frente a ella con sus manos en las caderas y el ceño fruncido, había lanzado preguntas a diestra y siniestra y ahora esperaba las respuestas, tras ellas solo se podía ver gente corriendo de aquí para allá, poniendo cosas en el lugar que la madre de Ino les indicaba y arreglando todo en el área en la que dentro de poco sería la recepción.

Esa mañana había llegado muy temprano a casa de Ino, entrando por la ventana y esperando que la rubia aún estuviera noqueada por el alcohol en su sistema, pero lo que había encontrado era a Ino curvada buscando algo en el fondo de su closet vistiendo nada más que una pequeña tanga negra. Trató de volver por donde había venido esperando que la Yamanaka no hubiera sentido su presencia, sin embargo cuando ella, sin verla, alzó un dedo amenazadoramente para que no se moviera, y sabía que no tendría escapatoria.

Sin embargo la rubia solo le lanzó una toalla y unas cuantas prendas viejas, diciéndole que tomara un baño y se cambiara porque algo inesperado había pasado con la decoración de la recepción y su madre las quería en el lugar cuanto antes. Eso había sido un respiro de alivio que duró bastante poco, pues Ino la miró con el ceño fruncido y le advirtió que tan pronto como tuvieran un momento libre le tendría que dar algunas explicaciones.

—Entonces, Hinata —Espetó nuevamente la rubia — ¿Dónde dormiste anoche?

—Y-ya te dije, me quedé en una posada —respondió entre tartamudeos.

—Hinata, no me mientas —gruñó — ¿Dónde estabas? ¿Con un amante?

— ¡N-no!

—No es como si tuviera la oportunidad —Intervino Temari, que se encontraba sentada cerca de ellas con las piernas abiertas y una mano sobre su estómago, como si tuviera mucho más meses de los que tenía, a pesar de que este apenas había perdido su forma plana —Sasuke hubiera matado al pobre infeliz incluso antes de que lo pensara

—Probablemente la hubiera matado a ella también —agregó Sakura sentada cerca de la rubia embarazada.

—Muy sensible para el tipo que traicionó su propia aldea —murmuró la Yamanaka, recibiendo una mala mirada de Hinata — No me mires así que sabes que es cierto… a demás aún no me has contado donde estabas y porque nos dejaste a Tenten y a mí en ese lugar

—Vi que se estaban divirtiendo y no quería ser una aguafiestas —respondió sin tartamudear, pues esa parte era cierta —F-fui a tu casa, pero t-todo estaba cerrado así que fui a una posada — esa parte no.

—Claro, la señorita ninja no sabe desbloquear un cerrojo —atacó con sarcasmo. Hinata abrió la boca para decir algo, pero fue interrumpida.

— ¿Por qué solo atacas a Hinata? —Preguntó Temari —Sakura también se fue temprano anoche y dijo que le tocaba turno en la mañana, pero está aquí sentada

—Tenía sueño —se defendió Sakura encogiéndose de hombros —Si le decía eso a la cerda no me hubiera dejado ir

—La frentona es lo que menos importa aquí —dijo Ino ignorando a Sakura —hasta mejor, si se hubiera caído como lo hizo Tenten, seguro rompía el piso con la frente

Temari estalló en una fuerte carcajada llamando la atención de las personas que corrían de un lado a otro.

— ¿Y Tenten? —preguntó Hinata ante la mención de la castaña.

—Seguro viene más tarde, anoche se fue con un tipo, que estaba buenísimo por cierto

— ¿En serio? —preguntó alguien tras la rubia.

— ¡Si! se veía como uno de esos hombres mayores que probablemente te amarrarían a la cama y te darían de todos menos consejos

— Como te gustan —afirmó a lo que Ino asintió ferozmente, la rubia miró a todas las chicas, pero todas se encontraban sorprendidas y podría decir que hasta asustadas, a excepción de Sakura quien tenía una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.

—No sabes cómo amo la forma en la que trabaja el karma en estos días —soltó la Haruno con satisfacción, Ino, sin entender a lo que se refería se dio la vuelta para mirar lo que sea que las otras miraran tras ella, recibiendo un fuerte golpe en la nariz con la plantilla de su madre.

— ¡Si hubiera necesitado gente inútil que se sentara a hablar porquerías no las hubiera llamado! Ya suficiente tengo con los inútiles de mi equipo —gruñó la rubia mayor, escuchando de fondo como las personas que estaban trabajando gemían y refunfuñaban ante el insulto — ¡Pónganse a trabajar de una vez!

Todas empezaron a dispersarse excepto Hinata, que aún no sabía porque estaba ahí y Temari, que por alguna razón tenía problemas para ponerse de pie.

—Señora Nara —Temari levantó la vista al ser llamada —Siendo conscientes de su actual estado, creo que sería más pertinente si ayuda a la señorita Hyuga a hacer tareas un poco más suaves

—Tonterías —Temari frunció el ceño —aún puedo partir unos cuantos culos sin que me lastimen, cualquier cosa que tenga que hacer aquí será lo de menos

—Y no lo dudo —estuvo de acuerdo, haciendo una mueca ante el lenguaje soez de Temari —No obstante, creo que la señorita necesitará algo de ayuda para poder probarse el vestido el vestido de novia

— ¿Ya llegó? —Hinata se quedó sin aliento ante la mención de su vestido, le había causado una gran ansiedad no saber nada de la prenda luego de que Sasuke lo hubiera arruinado meses atrás.

—Está en la sala de la novia —confirmó —el diseñador quiere que se lo pruebe antes de la ceremonia en caso de que necesite algún ajuste final

— ¿Eso quiere decir que seré la primera persona que lo verá antes de la boda? —Y la rubia solo asintió —Ino se va a poner loca cuando se entere —Temari tomó la muñeca de Hinata, llevándola con ella hacia el vestidor del segundo piso.

Cuando entraron, Temari cerró la puerta inmediatamente sin importarle que el diseñador había abierto la boca para decir algo y prácticamente le estampó la puerta en la cara.

La habitación era de un suave color perla con muebles de caoba cuyo estampado hacía juego con las paredes. En el centro había un pequeño pedestal redondo y frente a este un amplio espejo del cual colgaba una bolsa negra igual de grande.

El aliento quedó atrapado en los pulmones de Hinata. Tenía miedo, desde lo sucedido con el primer vestido había tenido que escoger otro completamente diferente, y fue tan duro que incluso después de que sus medidas fueran tomadas nuevamente había llorado, nunca se había apegado tanto a una prenda y en algún momento se odió ella misma porque con un kimono ceremonial eso no hubiera pasado. Por suerte tenía a Ino, que la ayudó bastante a superarlo y la hizo volver en sí en menos tiempo de lo que hubiera pensado alguna vez.

Sintió las manos de Temari se posaron en sus hombros desde detrás de ella, masajeándolos reconfortantemente. Hinata volteó levemente la cabeza para mirar a la rubia en busca de apoyo, lo cual obtuvo con una tranquila sonrisa de la mujer embarazada.

Volviendo su vista al frente y dejó escapar el aire que había contenido todo ese tiempo, sintiéndose momentáneamente mareada, pero se recuperó rápidamente para dar pequeños pasos hacia la bolsa y abrirla.

Tanto ella como Temari se quedaron paralizadas al ver el vestido, incluso pudo escuchar como el aire de su acompañante salió disparado de sus pulmones.

Entonces empezó a llorar tal y como lo hizo con el primer vestido de novia, solo que en ese momento el sentimiento era significativamente diferente.

.

.

.

—Sasuke, ya hicimos esto antes —dijo Naruto exasperado, más despeinado que cuando fue a despertar al Uchiha porque tenían más de una hora practicando lo que debía decir durante los votos.

—Solo usa tu Sharingan —gruñó Kiba desde dentro del vestidor.

— ¿Crees que no lo intenté? —Gruñó —no está funcionando.

Y la frustración de la voz del Uchiha era palpable, Shikamaru, que estaba sentado en el mismo mueble que él esperando a que Kiba saliera de ponerse su traje, sonrió a sabiendas de lo que pasaba.

Habían llegado alrededor de las nueve al vestidor que usarían mientras se preparaban para la boda, pero cuatro horas ya habían pasado y el progreso que habían tenido en todos los aspectos era ridículamente pequeño teniendo en cuenta que eran un grupo de ninjas.

De todos ellos, Shino era el único que ya se encontraba completamente vestido y listo para marchar, a él solo le faltaba su chaqueta y la corbata y Kiba parecía tener problemas con su traje pues ya casi tenía media hora desde que había comenzado a vestirse.

Naruto y Sasuke aún estaban con las ropas con las que habían iniciado el día, a Naruto se le prohibió vestirse hasta una hora antes de la boda pues el hombre seguía siendo tan desordenado que probablemente ensuciaría la blanca camisa y todo en general, y aún más probable era que también ensuciara al Uchiha tal y como lo estaba haciendo en ese momento mientras agarraba el cuello de la camisa con sus manos manchadas del colorido líquido del ramen.

Solo tenían un traje de repuesto para cada uno y en otras circunstancias ya estarían arruinados.

—Es interesante, parece que estás tan nervioso que tu Sharingan no funciona apropiadamente, Uchiha —Mencionó Shikamaru con un pequeño tono de burla acompañado por una sonrisa relajada en sus labios.

—No estoy nervioso —gruñó obstinadamente, con la vista fija en el pequeño papel en sus manos, el mismo que momentos después arrugó.

— ¿Tal vez deberíamos llamar a la vieja? —Dijo Naruto —podría ser algo serio

—Pienso lo mismo que Shikamaru —habló Shino por primera vez, parado junto a la puerta —Los nervios son enemigos implacables.

—Tampoco es que me sorprenda —Intervino Kiba que por fin salía del probador —después de todo está desposando a la novia de Konoha, si ahora odian a este bastardo no me puedo imaginar cómo se sentirán después de hoy —y soltó una gran carcajada.

Sasuke gruñó y Kiba rio más fuerte, recordando a los tantos perros que suele entrenar.

—Creo que "la novia de Konoha" le queda un poco pequeño ¿no? —Mencionó Shikamaru, decidido a unirse a la tan escasa oportunidad de burlarse de Sasuke, mirando levemente al único hombre que no había dicho nada entre todos ellos.

Sasuke dirigió su mirada filosa al único extranjero entre ellos.

Gaara de igual forma lo miró, no sintiéndose intimidado ni por la presencia ni por los ojos del Uchiha, al contrario, lo miró de igual forma e intensidad.

—Una boda es un mero formalismo —soltó Sasuke, sin ocultar el hecho de que se dirigía al Kazekage — Hinata es mía desde el momento en el que aceptó ser mi novia e incluso mucho antes de eso

—Cuidado, Uchiha —habló por fin Gaara —tanta posesividad podría jugarte en contra en el futuro

La tensión llenó el aire, la arena y el rayo empezaba a rodearlos y con cada segundo se sentía más espeso, asfixiante.

—Gaara, ya puedes entrar a cambiarte —intervino Naruto, atravesándose en el espacio entre ellos lo suficiente como para cortar a lucha de miradas entre ambos —Sasuke y yo seguiremos practicando

El ambiente se normalizó cuando el pelirrojo se puso de pie sin mediar palabras e hizo lo que el rubio le dijo, cinco minutos después el hombre ya estaba listo y fuera, plantando la duda en la mente de la mayoría en como lo había hecho tan rápido, sin embargo ignoró sus miradas y caminó hacia la puerta.

Cuando finalmente salió y el pequeño "clic" de la puerta al cerrarse se escuchó Sasuke gruñó y miró a Naruto como si con la mirada fuera a asesinarlo… cosa que podía hacer.

Después de todo, eso era su culpa.

Aunque si lo pensaba bien, más que culpa de Naruto, era su propia culpa por confiar en él.

Cuando le pidió matrimonio a Hinata, ya había planeado una boda tradicional en su totalidad, desde la vestimenta ceremonial hasta los pequeños detalles, como la de arroz exacta que los invitados lanzarían sobre sus cabezas cuando llegara su momento, pero, en el transcurso de su discusión con Hinata por ignorar la lectura del itinerario y la reunión con Ishime, las cosas habían cambiado radicalmente desde una honorable boda tradicional hacia una ceremonia pomposa y narcisista como lo eran las bodas occidentales… y en ese momento ni siquiera sabía que existían.

En algún momento le informaron que debería de asignar a una persona como su padrino y otros tres como sus hombres de honor.

¿A quién se le ocurre?

Naruto se había autoproclamado el padrino una vez se enteró del cambio de planes, lo cual le ahorró la humillación de decirle directamente, porque aunque hubiera querido no tenía a quien más pedírselo. Sin embargo fue un poco más difícil para elegir los hombres de honor, inicialmente eligió a Kiba y Shino, con los cuales se había vuelto medianamente cercano por extensión de Hinata, pero el maestro de los insectos no podía cumplir ese papel, pues sería quien entregaría a Hinata en el altar, ocupando el papel de su padre.

Entonces la temporada alta de misiones empezó.

Su equipo AMBU empezó a tener misión tras misión, apenas un día de intervalo entre ellas para descansar y partir justamente antes del amanecer del día siguiente.

Entonces tuvo lo que obviamente –resaltando el sarcasmo de este pensamiento –era una buena idea.

Le había pedido a Naruto que escogiera a los hombres de honor restantes.

Dos semanas después de una serie de misiones interconectadas entre sí habían finalizado, llevándolo a la torre Hokage para entregar su informe y en búsqueda de resultados, el rubio bastardo arrojó la bomba.

Luego de una explicación de cómo todos a los que les preguntaba terminaban negándose incluso si el propio Hokage se lo pedía o cuánto dinero les ofrecía, pero que Shikamaru solo había aceptado como si de algo de poca importancia se tratase y que había sido el único dentro de la aldea en aceptar dicha propuesta ¿Y dónde podía buscar si ya la aldea no era una opción? ¡Pues fuera de ella!

Pero antes de que pudiera salir y ofrecerle aquello a un extraño, el Kazekage llegó y su búsqueda tuvo que ser aplazada para recibir al pelirrojo.

Ambos pasaron un pequeño tiempo charlando trivialidades antes de pasar a discutir el tema que se había programado para dicha reunión que duró unas pocas horas hasta que el jefe de Suna preguntó por los llamados "nueve novatos" o los que faltaban, mejor dicho, poniendo una especial atención mal disimulada al preguntar por Hinata,

Y es que no era secreto que, antes de que Sasuke se sumara a la ecuación, Gaara y Hinata habían estado coqueteando por aquí y por allá en sus muy extrañas formas, aunque nunca formalizaron una relación o lo que sea que tuvieran, pero la distancia y la poca disponibilidad de tiempo de ambos le había jugado a favor al Uchiha cuando empezó a cortejar a Hinata, claro que al principio fue rechazado un par de veces por Hinata y confrontado por Gaara, pero finalmente sus intentos dieron frutos y la Hyuga aceptó salir con él.

Había sido como liberar el infierno en medio de un campo laminado con sellos explosivos y pólvora.

Claro que las cosas se calmaron después de un tiempo, el Kazekage había parecido aceptar la derrota, más sin embargo siempre notaba las miradas que le dirigía a Hinata, y no le agradaba.

Por eso cuando el "Hokage" le dijo que Gaara, después de una buena charla de convencimiento, había aceptado a ser el hombre de honor restante, ese fue el momento en el que casi degolló a su autoproclamado mejor amigo.

Naruto se defendió ¡Claro que lo hizo! Y usó la excusa barata de que sería el momento perfecto para que Gaara tuviera un cierre en cuanto a los sentimientos que tenía por su prometida, como si a él le importara que tuviera o no un maldito cierre.

Pero lo que le hizo soltar el cuello de Naruto y bajar la Kunai fue lo que el rubio dijo después.

"— _¡S-solo piénsalo!_ — gritó desesperado y con dificultad — _Piensa c-como se sentirá Gaara a-al ver en primera persona como desposas a Hinata"_

Y el simple pensamiento fue suficiente para cambiar de humor.

Incluso si vio que Naruto realmente no quería decir eso y que solo lo hizo para escapar de su furia, la imagen que se había pintado en su cabeza del Kazekage, con el corazón roto, había sido lo suficientemente buena como para drenar toda su ira.

Así que, con una sonrisa miró al rubio antes de darse la vuelta y salir de la oficina del Hokage, hacia su hogar.

— No me gustas cuando tienes esa sonrisa en tu cara ¿sabes? —dijo Naruto, sacándolo de sus recuerdos — ¡Es aterrador!

Él solo gruñó y dejó de sonreír, tratando de concentrarse nuevamente en la arrugada tarjeta entre sus manos, pero le seguía siendo imposible el memorizar las palabras escritas en él, así que con frustración dejó caer pesadamente su mano sobre la mesa, colocando aquel infernal papel sobre ella.

Naruto saltó en su asiento soltando un pequeño "¡ep!" por la impresión.

—Al diablo con esto —vociferó —será mejor que nos vistamos —había decidido que leería el maldito papel en lugar de seguir teniendo resultados fallidos y terminar quemando todo.

Ignoró el insistente llamado de Naruto y se dirigió hacia el vestidor, no antes sin tomar su traje del perchero. Cuando entró se sorprendió un poco porque el "vestidor" era mucho más que eso, al principio eso era; un gran espejo, percheros y más muebles para sentarse, pero separado por un par de columnas había un baño con todo lo que una persona quisiera tener; una ducha de un tamaño razonable y junto a esta una bañera que si no fuera por su forma diría que es un jacuzzi, tal vez lo era, también estaba el obligatorio sanitario y un lavamanos doble sobre una larga encimera llena de productos que le hizo dudar que de verdad fuera un baño para ser usado por hombres.

No era algo que él hubiera pedido durante la reconstrucción, por lo que el crédito solo podía pertenecerle a nadie más que Ishime, quien le había pedido y le concedió poder de implementar las reformas que quisieran necesarias, y ya veía por qué.

De un momento a otro, decidió que debería darse un baño.

Mientras se desvestía notó algo extraño y se detuvo a mirar su mano: temblaba, algo que era extraño y que no le había pasado en bastante tiempo. Decidió pasarlo por alto y seguir con su propósito de darse un baño antes de la boda.

Era agradable, pensó mientras se sumergía en la bañera que había rellenado con agua caliente y que provocó que gimiera un poco ya que sus músculos parecían estar bastantes tensos.

Durante su tiempo ahí se puso a pensar en todo lo que lo había llevado hasta este punto en su vida, realmente nunca pensó que se casaría en primer lugar, mucho menos a alguien que lo pudiera atar a Konoha nuevamente de alguna forma, aunque no era como si las cosas solían ser como él esperaba y por primera vez agradecía eso.

El recordar como al principio no quería aceptar que Hinata fuera a una misión con él, la primera que compartían, porque consideraba que sería una carga para él, le hacía pensar en lo idiota que era, después de todo sin ella ahí hubiera sucumbido ante uno de los pocos venenos a los que no era inmune, ella lo había ayudado y cuidado de él y después de que terminaran la misión… simplemente lo ignoró.

Después de esa le siguieron unas pocas más, trabajaban bien en equipo y no sabía si era por las líneas sanguíneas de ambos o el hecho de que se coordinaban sin problemas, pero siempre que terminaban la misión difícilmente volvía a hablar con ella a parte de los convencionalismos sociales a los que estaban sujetos, como un simple saludo de cortesía pero nunca más, y esa indiferencia de ella hacia él lo confundía, enojaba y en cierta medida también lo excitaba.

Pero entonces fue ascendido a AMBU cuando ni siquiera estaba intentando ser uno, pero Kakashi, que en ese momento se encontraba entre sus últimas rectas como Hokage le había dicho que con sus habilidades, AMBU era lo menos que debería ser.

Entonces la veía menos o en absoluto lo hacía, al menos fue así hasta que no esperó a que el destino los cruzara de frente y en su lugar hizo que coincidieran más veces de la que estaba dispuesto a admitir, pero su confusión en cuanto al porque lo hacía siempre se mantuvo ahí, al menos hasta que descubrió que Gaara y muchos nobles de otras tierras habían estado intentado cortejarla, siendo el pelirrojo el único que realmente era un conocido para ella, sin mencionar de que ambos tenían la misma edad, no como los otros que pasaban a ser o muy jóvenes o muy viejos para ella.

Y se sintió ofendido.

Sí, porque el simple hecho de que pasara de él para unirse a algún almuerzo con el Kazekage era un fuerte golpe a su ego que pasó a no importar cuando otras sensaciones incomodas y desconocidas lo invadían junto con una gran ira contra el extranjero.

Y pidió consejo médico, pero Tsunade solo se había reído de él y le mandó a hablar con Kakashi, pues era algo que "solo otro hombre le podría explicar". No tenía pensado hacerlo pero cuando se encontró dentro de su oficina con el Hokage diciéndole que no tenía misiones para él en ese momento en caso de que eso fuera lo que quería, pero que se cayó cuando le contó cómo se sentía de una forma inexplicablemente inesperada, y entonces Kakashi, con una sonrisa tras su máscara le dijo:

_Estás enamorado._

Y lo primero que hizo fue mirarlo como si le hubiera crecido otra cabeza, sin embargo no le tomó más de un minuto ir de la negación a la realización de que de hecho, sí… podría estarlo… después de todo nunca antes se había enamorado.

Luego de eso fue un caos, pero sin ese caos no estaría en ese momento viviendo sus últimas horas como un hombre sin ataduras.

De nuevo, los gritos de Naruto lo sacaron de sus recuerdos y con un gruñido terminó su baño y tomó una de las toallas que se encontraban prolijamente dobladas sobre la encimera para secarse y luego proceder a vestirse con el traje que usaría para su boda.

— ¡Por fin! —exclamó Naruto una vez salió listo del baño —creí que te habías muerto ahí adentro ¡estaba considerando tumbar la puerta!

—Y to creí que tal vez te habías arrepentido —la nueva voz se ganó la mirada del Uchiha.

Ino sonrió desde donde se encontraba, sentada en el sofá con las piernas cruzadas.

—Yamanaka — reconoció — ¿qué haces aquí?

—Bueno, ya sabes… vengo a comprobar que no estés tratando de dejar plantada a Hinata el día de su boda —respondió la rubia con sorna mientras se ponía de pie y caminaba hacia él.

—El infierno debería congelarse antes de que eso pase —le respondió con el mismo tono cuando la rubia ya estaba frente a él.

—Mírala, idiota ¿no se ve radiante? —habló de nuevo el rubio, mirando a Ino con emoción.

Ella solo rio y dio una coqueta vuelta para lucir el ceñido vestido azul oscuro de espalda descubierta que lucía. Su cabello se encontraba suelto por lo que cubría lo que el vestido no, los tacones que llevaba puesto y que se escondían casi en su totalidad bajo su falda le daba una altura que la hacía lucir radiante, incluso cuando ella siempre había sido alta.

—Se ve decente —se encogió de hombros con una sarcástica sonrisa, recibiendo dos golpes, uno en cada uno de sus brazos y luego Ino le tomó la corbata para ajustarla correctamente —… ¿cómo está Hinata?

Ino sonrió ante la vacilación en su voz.

—Nerviosa —le dijo —pero está emocionada, nunca la había visto tan feliz

Y eso pareció tranquilizarle.

—No puedo esperar a que la veas, te quedarás sin habla de lo hermosa que se ve —rio —espero que tengas control sobre tu… amiguito

No lo demostró, pero realmente no sabía cómo responder, Ino solía exagerar las cosas pero este no parecía ser uno de esos momentos, eso de cierta manera le emocionó y una pequeña desesperación empezó a invadirlo, ansioso por que todo empezara.

Ino lo soltó luego de arreglar apropiadamente la corbata y lo miró como si hubiera completado una gran hazaña, orgullosa.

— ¡Naruto! Ya deberías empezar a cambiarte ¡y date un baño tú también! Estás asqueroso —le dijo al rubio, tratando de evitar que el rubio la tocara ya que sus manos seguían sucias.

Sasuke sonrió un poco y empezó a salir de la habitación cuando escuchó a Naruto sugerirle a Ino que debería ayudarlo, esa era su señal para salir de ahí.

.

.

.

— ¡Listo!

Hinata miró su reflejo con la boca un poco abierta, su pelo estaba atado en un moño de lado con un diseño de flor, al mismo tiempo decorado con pequeñas flores perladas y azules.

— ¡Vaya, Temari! Realmente eres buena en esto —felicitó Tenten parada al lado de la rubia con una expresión de sorpresa.

— Lo sé —respondió con orgullo —he estado practicando para cuando nazca mi hija

— Pero ¿y si es un niño? —preguntó Sakura desde su lugar.

—Entonces se tendrá que acostumbrar al talento de su madre —se encogió de hombros mientras procedía a colocar sobre la cabeza de Hinata el velo que llegaba hasta un poco más por encima de las caderas.

Todas ya se encontraban listas, cada una con un vestido de tonos de azul oscuro muy similares, pero cuyo diseño eran distintos: el vestido de Temari estaba ajustado solamente en el pecho y justo bajo a estos había una cinta de un tono azul claro, luego todo era suelto y llegaba hasta las rodillas, no tenía ningún tipo de mangas y los zapatos que llevaban era unas bailarinas del mismo tono del vestido. Su pelo estaba suelto y liso casi en su totalidad, solo las puntas se reunían en un gran rizo que caía sobre su hombro izquierdo, y un maquillaje simple: labios rojos, y sombra de ojos, que era el mismo maquillaje que llevaban todas las damas.

Sakura, que se encontraba sentada con las piernas cruzadas, tenía un vestido similar, solo que su ajuste llegaba hasta la cadera mientras la falda era suelta y no tenía lazo, además de la presencia de tiras que mantenían el vestido en su lugar, llevaba tacones de aguja blancos y su pelo estaba más brillante que de costumbre.

Tenten tenía un vestido largo de corte tubo, hasta los tobillos y que se encontraba abierto por uno de los lados, revelando una de sus piernas. Las mangas del mismo llegaban hasta los codos y el corte del cuello era cuadrado. Su pelo estaba suelto y tenía una diadema hecha con un par de trenzas que comenzaban a cada lado de su cabeza y se unían en el centro de la parte posterior.

—Creo que ya es hora de irnos —dijo Sakura mientras se ponía de pie cuando la puerta se abrió revelando a Ishime y Shino.

—La boda empezará dentro de una media hora, todo está listo en la recepción —decía Ishime con la vita en su portapapeles mientras revisaba algo.

Todas asintieron y las damas salieron de la habitación, dejando a la novia, Shino e Ishime a solas.

—El señor Hatake ya ha llegado junto al padre que oficializará la ceremonia, también han llegado alguno de los invitados de tierras lejanas así que les invitamos a comer algo mientras esperaban —le informó la rubia — Mirai está lista, pero le entregaremos la canasta de pétalos unos minutos antes de la entrada, la alfombra nupcial y todo lo demás se quitará una vez se haga la presentación formal como pareja casada y serán sustituidas por las mesas faltantes, tengo entendido que realizarán el primer baile como pareja inmediatamente.

Hinata asintió.

—Excelente, yo me encargaré de todo lo necesario —dijo la rubia mientras anotaba algo —en la habitación de al lado hay unos cuantos trajes en caso de que quieran cambiarse. Y, señorita Hyuga… felicidades —Ishime le sonrió y luego se dio la vuelta, saliendo de la habitación.

Hinata y Shino quedaron solos.

—Te ves hermosa —dijo el Aburame luego de darle un abrazo y sosteniéndola por los hombros.

Con una nerviosa sonrisa, soltó un suspiro tembloroso.

—Gracias, Shino —respondió —realmente estoy agradecida de que hagas esto por mi… que me acompañes al altar significa mucho para mi

Shino negó.

—No tienes nada que agradecer, más allá de una camarada eres mi amiga y hermana y haría esto incluso mil veces si fuera necesario

—No creo que me vaya a casar mil veces —rio un poco, el nerviosismo siempre sacaba lo mejor de ella, estaba tratando desesperadamente de evitar que las lágrimas cayeran, y Shino, sabiendo esto hizo algo que nunca había hecho antes y le besó la frente, como sabiendo que eso la ayudaría, después le ofreció su brazo y le susurró un pequeño —vamos

Gustosa Hinata aceptó y sostuvo su brazo, saliendo de su vestidor y caminando con él hasta llegar a las grandes puertas de cristal que la separaban de su prometido, ahí se encontraban Ino, que sostenía el ramo de Hinata y su madre, al igual que las damas de honor y Kurenai, la cual trataba de mantener a Mirai quieta y junto a la mayor, Kakashi, los cuales estarían representando en esa ocasión como el padre de Sasuke y la madre de Hinata, ya que eran las personas más cercanas a ambos.

Al parecer Sasuke ya la esperaba en el altar, y eso hizo su estómago revolotear.

Abrazó a su maestra con fuerza y esta le susurró lo orgullosa que estaba y todos los buenos deseos que tenía para ella en esa nueva etapa de su vida.

El tipo de cristal de la puerta impedía se pudiera ver nada más que siluetas mal definidas en este por lo que la sorpresa de la esperada novia aún se mantenía en secreto.

Ishime avisó que ya empezarían, por lo que las damas de honor deberían ya salir encabezadas por la madrina, ante esto Ino le entregó su ramo, un hermoso arreglo de Peonias blancas y Astilbes azules, diciéndole, en tono de broma que la vería en el altar.

Luego de que el cortejo nupcial, Kakashi y Kurenai salieran, Hinata y Shino se colocaron unos metros más tras Mirai, la cual ya sostenía ansiosa su cesta de pétalos de rosa, a una distancia suficiente para que no fueran observados al abrirse la puerta.

La marcha nupcial empezó y los dos extremos de la puerta se abrieron ampliamente por dos de los empleados de Ishime, dejando salir a Mirai, quien empezó su "misión" de arrojar los pétalos sobre la blanca alfombra.

Un último suspiro salió de la boca de la Hyuga y se preparó para dar el primer paso, pero algo la detuvo.

—Vaya, hermana, no pensé que fueras a considerar casarte antes de nuestra llegada, eso me ofende un poco

Sin aliento Hinata volteó hacia donde la voz de Hanabi provenía y lo que más le sorprendió fue ver que no venía sola, sino que estaba acompañada de Ko, su antiguo cuidador.

—Vinieron —susurró casi sin poder creerlo aún, pudo escuchar como las puertas eran cerradas pero la música no se detenía.

Soltó a Shino y se acercó a su hermana.

— ¡Claro que vine! Nunca me perdería la boda de mi hermana —dijo Hanabi siendo traicionada por el temblor de emoción en su voz, pero no le importó y abrazó a Hinata.

— ¿Padre?...

—Se supone que no sabe que estamos aquí, nos prohibió venir.

Y eso le cayó como un barde de agua fría.

— ¿Les prohibió venir? —Repitió con incredulidad — ¡oh no! Pero entonces eso significa que…

— No se preocupe, Hinata-Sama —le interrumpió Ko —incluso si se llega a enterar, no importa el castigo que nos quiera imponer, valdrá la pena —Y Hanabi afirmó, estando de acuerdo con lo dicho por el hombre y Hinata no supo que decir, así que finalmente volvió a sonreír.

Tomando a Ko de un brazo y lo llevó hacia donde Shino la esperaba y lo colocó a su lado opuesto, envolviendo su brazo con el de él, ante esto el Aburame estaba a punto de apartarse cuando Hinata envolvió su otro brazo con el de él mientras le sonreía, manteniéndolo en su lugar y luego mirando hacia los hombres en la puerta, hacia los cuales asintió y estos volvieron a abrirlas.

.

.

.

Decir que sus ansias eran pocas era mentir descaradamente. Estando ahí, parado frente al altar esperaba inquietamente – o al menos tan inquieto como él podría parecer – el que la ceremonia diera inicio.

Su deseo pareció ser escuchado cuando Ino apareció seguida de Temari, Sakura y Tenten hicieron su aparición para dirigirse a su lugar correspondiente. Poco segundos después salieron Kakashi y Kurenai y luego la hija de esta última, la pequeña niña de cuatro años que arrojaba las flores torpemente por su camino, esta llegó a él y lo miró por unos pocos momentos antes de que él le hiciera una mueca que pretendía fuera juguetona que le provocó salir corriendo hacia su madre, ganando unas cuantas risas de los presentes.

Pero le llamó la atención el que Hinata aún no saliera y que las puertas se cerraran. Miró a Ino buscando una explicación, a lo que ella se encogió de hombros, probablemente tan confundida como él y les hizo una seña a los músicos para que siguieran tocando. Estuvo a punto de dejar su puesto cuando los murmullos de los invitados se empezaron a escuchar, pero Naruto le sostuvo de un hombro y cuando volteó hacia él, este le pedía un poco de paciencia con la mirada, lo que hizo, aunque un poco contrariado.

No más de un minuto después la puerta se volvió a abrir, dando paso a la novia que venía acompañada de dos hombres a los que reconocía muy bien, pero eso no importaba en esos momentos.

Se había quedado sin aliento.

Incluso si se había imaginado cientos de veces, nunca la imaginó tan hermosa como se veía en ese momento.

El vestido que llevaba era simplemente perfecto para ella. Tan blanco como podía ser, el vestido era hecho específicamente para ella. La parte superior parecía un corseé con diseños en el mismo tono de blando de pequeñas flores. Desde la parte alta de los pechos y las mangas que iban hasta más arriba de los codos eran de encaje, mientras que tanto su cuello como la parte superior de sus hombros se encontraban al descubierto. La falda era amplia, se notaba que tenía varias capas donde la más externa era un tul brillante al igual que el velo el cual solo cubría la parte trasera, pero no el rostro, también llevaba guantes cortos que también eran de encaje. Los labios pintados de rojo y un rosa brillante por donde se extendía su rubor.

—Uchiha —le llamó Ko cuando finalmente habían llegado frente a él —he visto a Hinata-sama crecer y la considero mi propia hija, por lo que no es fácil para mi dejarla —dijo —pero sé que siente amor inmenso por ti y espero que sientas lo mismo…

Sasuke asintió y luego lo hizo Ko, que besó la mano de Hinata y luego se la entregó al hombre con el que se casaría, luego el Uchiha miró a Shino, el cual, a pesar de que tenía sus oscuros lentes puestos, sabía que mantenía la vista puesta en él.

Desde que lo conocía siempre había sentido respeto hacia él, era muy capaz y se entendían bien sin siquiera tener la necesidad de hablar, y si bien no era un oponente para él, era lo suficientemente fuerte como para ser un adversario digno, lo que le tranquilizaba de cierta manera sabiendo que Hinata se encontraba de misión con su equipo, o al menos así fue hasta que Hinata entró a AMBU, aun sabiendo que ella era capaz de cuidarse por sí misma – lo cual era obvio, en primer lugar – no evitaba que se preocupara.

La mano libre de Shino se movió hacia adelante, ofreciéndola a Sasuke quien la tomó y ambos compartieron un fuerte apretón de manos sin dejar de mirarse. Luego de que se soltaran Shino procedió a hacer lo mismo que Ko y besó la mano de Hinata que sostenía y luego se la ofreció a Sasuke, quien al final tenía ambas manos de su novia entre las suyas, dejando que ambos hombres se alejaran y tomaran asiento.

— El amor entre un hombre y una mujer, tan antiguo como el sol, ha sido puesto en duda casi el mismo tiempo que su existencia, pero en momentos como estos, cuando ese hombre y esa mujer deciden convertir sus caminos en uno solo, atados por la invisible cuerda de lo que es lo que es, el amor, prometiéndose el uno al otro y cambiando una vida en soledad por una vida en compañía… — Cuando el padre encargado de oficializar la boda empezó a hablar, ellos aún permanecían mirándose el uno al otro, se sonreían y prácticamente se sentían solos ellos dos, como si no hubieran decenas de ojos viéndolos, amigos, amigos que consideraban familia, jefes de clanes y personas desconocidas pero con poder político.

Los susurros y exclamaciones de ternura podían ser escuchador por aquí y por allá, pero ellos permanecían atrapados en su propio mundo.

—Te ves hermosa —le susurró al oído luego de acercarse mientras el hombre hacía la presentación típica.

El sonrojo que tanto la caracterizaba hizo acto de presencia y lo provocó reír levemente, aunque era algo que se aseguró solo ella pudiera notar.

—T-tú también

— ¿Me veo hermoso? —le preguntó arqueando una ceja.

—Te ves guapo —modificó ella haciendo un puchero que casi inmediatamente fue sustituido por una jovial risa.

—Entre tanta alegría, es el momento de que los novios intercambien sus votos —les interrumpió el padre con un tono cálido —primero el novio

Sasuke miró al hombre casi como si no le pudiera entender, para luego soltar una de las manos de Hinata y apresurarse a buscar las tarjetas en su chaqueta y cuando las encontró quiso leerlas… pero no pudo.

Las letras se veían borrosas, pero no parecía ser por defecto de las tarjetas, sino de sus ojos. Levantó la vista para observar a Hinata, quien tenía las cejas levemente fruncidas en preocupación, pudo notar que quería morderse el labio, pero probablemente no lo hacía debido a que sus labios estaban pintados.

Los murmullos empezaron a escucharse y su vista calló por primera vez en los presentes, el ver a algunos taparse la boca para murmurar con la persona de al lado, lo cual no le agradó mucho. Volvió a mirar el papel pero era igual, por lo que evitó gruñir y finalmente arrugó las tarjetas, pues estas no le serían de ayuda.

Entonces tendría que improvisar.

— Es difícil decirlo, pero nunca pensé que tú y yo terminaríamos en esta posición en algún momento —empezó —como ninjas, siempre nos encontramos en la incertidumbre si volveremos con vida de nuestra última misión y desde que realmente te conozco has traído de vuelta cada miedo que había enterrado y has creado otros nuevos que laten con intensidad cada vez que no estás conmigo

Todo se había quedado en silencio mientras Sasuke hablaba, y parecía que todos estaban conteniendo la respiración.

—Mi antiguo yo nunca hubiera dicho todo esto, porque mi antiguo yo fue muy ciego para ver más allá de un único objetivo que nunca debí cumplir. Hizo falta que dejara la aldea, que tomara mala decisiones y una guerra antes de darme cuenta de la maravillosa mujer que nunca había intentado conocer, y eso me avergüenza ¿sabes cuantas veces he dicho que te amo? —Hinata, al borde de las lágrimas, negó —dos veces, solo dos veces te he dicho que te amo cuando debí de hacerlo infinidades de veces, pero a partir de ahora, te lo diré tanto que te cansarás de escucharlo, pero nunca pararé, Hinata Hyuga, te amo

Y todo el mundo seguía mudo al escuchar a Sasuke, sobre todo ella, que se cubría la boca y aspiró tanto como pudo, aun peleando con las lágrimas para que estas no fuera derramadas.

—Ahora es el turno de la novia

Hinata apretó la mano que aún sostenía con Sasuke, y este le acarició con el dedo pulgar mientras le sonreía, para reconfortarla, por lo que ella sonrió y asintió.

—Sasuke Uchiha… eres exactamente lo opuesto a lo que siempre busqué en una persona, eres cruel, sarcástico y no te preocupas por nadie más que tú mismo —la sonrisa de Sasuke desapareció e intentó apartar su mano, pero Hinata la sostuvo con fuerza para impedirle que lo hiciera y rio suavemente, ignorando los murmullos resurgentes y la mirada sorprendida y reprendedora del padre —Eso es lo que todos dicen cuando nos ven juntos en la aldea, cuando nos señalan y hablan sobre nosotros, pero ninguno de ellos te ven con mis ojos, Sasuke. Nadie entiende las cosas por las que has pasado y pocas personas te conocen realmente, no eres una persona cruel, al contrario, eres la persona más amorosa que he conocido en mi vida, pero tienes tu propia manera de demostrarlo, tienes un sentido del humor un poco bizarro pero no importa que tan triste esté, siempre logras sacarme una sonrisa quien sabe de dónde y estás pendiente de mi incluso cuando te encuentras lejos y eso me encanta de ti. Todos esperaban que me casara con alguien diferente, yo también pensé así…

Simultáneamente todos, incluso los novios, miraron a Naruto, quien rio nerviosamente.

—Pero no puedo estar más feliz de que no sea así —atrajo su atención nuevamente —nunca me has subestimado y cuando te pedía ayuda para volverme más fuerte nunca dudaste, nunca fuiste suave conmigo y siempre estuve agradecida por eso, gracias a ti soy una mejor ninja y mucho mejor persona, y podría decir tantas cosas buenas sobre ti que todos creerían que estoy loca, pero Sasuke… te amo más de lo que nunca creí que podría amar, y no puedo esperar por comenzar esta nueva vida contigo.

Rápidamente después de que terminara Sasuke la atrajo hacia él, abrazándole la cintura con una mano y con la otra tomando una de sus mejillas, dispuesto a besarla, pero una biblia se interpuso entre ellos.

— ¡vaya, vaya! Que jovencito tan precoz —risas se escucharon y Sasuke le dirigió una mirada asesina, pero el hombre ni siquiera se inmutó y carcajeó con ganas —aún no llegamos a esa parte de la ceremonia, primero necesitan firmar el acta y sellarlo con sangre

Dicho esto, el anciano colocó el acta de matrimonio sobre la una pequeña mesa que había sido colocada solo momentos antes y le entregó una pluma a Hinata mientras le indicaba donde debía firmar y lo mismo hizo con Sasuke, llamando luego a Ino y Naruto para que de igual forma firmaran como los testigos principales de aquella unión.

Luego, al momento de que sellaran el documento con su sangre, a ambos se les fue entregada una Kunai con la particularidad de que era totalmente blanca, pero esta fue dejada de lado cuando Hinata tomó la mano derecha de Sasuke y llevó su pulgar a su boca, mordiéndole para realizarle una herida en él, todo bajo la atenta mirada de Sasuke que mantenía sus ojos puesto en los de ella, y este acto se ganó un jadeo colectivo de todos los invitados.

Sin perder tiempo Sasuke procedió a hacer lo mismo, tomando la mano derecha de Hinata, retirando el guante con cuidado de no ensuciarlo con su sangre y de igual forma mordiéndole el pulgar para producir la herida, con la variante de que luego pasó su lengua por la misma, siendo Hinata la que jadeaba ante ese pequeño acto.

Ambos dirigieron sus pulgares hacia el papel y presionaron con un poco de presión en el espacio central que quedaba entre donde habían colocado sus firmas y lo retiraron cuando la sangre fue lo suficiente como para pintar sus huellas digitales.

—Bajo el poder que me confiere la iglesia de Konoha y su excelentísimo Hokage, los declaro marido y mujer, puede-… —pero antes de que terminara, los dos ya se encontraban compartiendo su primer beso como marido y mujer, bajo los aplausos de todos los presentes.

—Formalmente les presentamos al señor y la señora Uchiha, ahora los invitamos al centro del salón para presenciar el primer baile como pareja de los recién casados

Todos rápidamente hicieron lo que Ishime, quien los había presentado, dijo y se dirigieron al centro del salón, el cual se encontraba vacío, estando las mesas de los invitados un poco apartada de esa zona para dar el espacio suficiente para que el baile se llevara a cabo.

Colocando una mano tras su espalda y con la otra sosteniendo una de las manos de Hinata en alto la dirigió hacia el centro del salón, donde tomaron su posición con ella colocando su otra mano sobre el hombro de Sasuke y él rodeándole la cintura. La suave tonada de un vals se escuchó y ellos empezaron a moverse al son de la música.

—Todo esto es perfecto —dijo Hinata mirando soñadoramente a Sasuke —me siendo como si estuviera flotando bajo el mar —y observó nuevamente encantada la decoración, que era en su mayoría de color azul, telas transparentes que cubrían gran mayoría de las superficies de la paredes y tras ellas habían luces que provocaban un efecto general de iluminación azul en la habitación.

Otro detalle era que del techo caían hileras de perlas, algunas más largas que otras y las mesas estaban cubiertas de manteles blancos y centros de mesas que eran bolas de nieve en cuyo interior había rosas azules.

El hecho de que la boda se hubiera celebrado en el mismo lugar de la recepción, y no en una iglesia como se había planeado originalmente, había sido una gran idea, sentían que era menos estresante de esa forma y la decoración realmente había ayudado una imagen de cuentos de hadas a ese momento.

Mientras la música pasaba sus movimientos se hacían más rápidos junto con la tonada, cuando la música cambió ellos siguieron bailando y otras parejas de unieron al centro para bailar, siendo los primeros en unirse fueron Shikamaru y Temari, seguidos por Naruto e Ino y luego Kakashi con Kurenai.

Pero ellos realmente no se percataron de eso y seguían bailando, recorriendo todo el lugar entre vueltas y más vueltas, Hinata comentando que realmente lo estaba haciendo bien ya que no le había pisado a ella ni a su vestido y le preguntó en broma si no había hecho trampa con su Sharingan para aprender a bailar tan perfectamente a lo que él respondió con el mismo tono que era un secreto que no le podía revelar. Finalmente se detuvieron en el gran el cual daba vista al jardín, donde compartieron otro tierno beso mientras fuera los colores de la puesta de sol los bañaba, siendo ese lugar donde se les tomaría la que sería una de las mejores fotos de la noche.

Finalmente estaban casados.

Y con este pensamiento, amos se susurraron un tierno "te amo".

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia está originalmente publicada en fanfiction, donde está completa


End file.
